Protobot Perpetrator
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: Sequel to "The Past." Find out who was kidnapping and murdering all of these penguins. Will they find Jet's sister? Is she still even alive? Will they stop the protobot? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Find out in Protobot Perpetrator.
1. Chapter 1

YAY! My new story will be PROTOBOT PERPETRATORRRRRR! Now commencing over dramatic sneak peek! Just imagine all of the voices are echoey and dramatic. (These aren't necessarily in order.)

**This september...**

"It was the protobot."

"Agents! You have to come back! NOW!"

"We'll find her..."

"Its like he created an island just to keep penguins hostage."

**The protobot has returned...**

"Jet! You can't leave me!"

"No one else. can. stop this. If we don't everyone. dies."

"She'll be bedridden for weeks."

"It's OK we're going to get you out of here. Just not...now."

"Will you marry me?" OoO

**but the kidnapped penguins...**

"There's so much more you guys don't know."

"I'm really proud of you."

"Dot! How did this happen?!"

"Dad?"

**won't**

**DUN DUN DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Omg...They wont return...will you marry me...She'll be bedridden for weeks...WHAT IT THIS?! Coming 9/22/13**


	2. Chapter 2:

**My second preview for the story. Only a few weeks away so get ready! I guarantee that this will be the most suspenseful, action packed story of the fall with a little sprinkle of romance that you guys love so much. They're so perfect. ;D**

"I'm your brother. Guy. Don't you rember me?"

"Don't hurt me."

"I knows who the murderer is."

"I can make it squishy...and really hot."

"Ahhh! I don't have pack jet pack!"

"Kiss me, G."

"Nobody could have stopped him."

* * *

"One of us has to sacrafice something."

"What do we have to sacrafice?"

"Ourselves."

* * *

"Out of victims. Must retrieve victim."

"How'd you get into such a good relationship?"

"I promised my parents that when I became and EPF agent them I would take care of my brothers and sisters when they were in trouble."

"Stnow it right now! Stop talking down on yourself! You ARE worth it, you are!"

"Lilly, where's your remote? We have to go...now!"

"What would I so without you?"

"I can't do this! I don't want to leave!"

"It's ok. They'll understand."

"He lost two pints of blood."

"NO! GARY'S MINE! HE CAN **ONLY** BE MINE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"This is all I have left of her."

"Dot, I love you."

"You were really brave back there."

"I can't believe it! All this time I-"

"Pennings is dead. See you President."


	3. Chapter 3: Protobot Problems

**I actually started typing this during "The Past" because I absolutely positively couldn't wait to start it! AT. ALL.**

**Recap:**

**The agents were watching Guy in the cameras at the HQ. They were all nervous and didn't have the smallest idea how things would turn out. They watched and watched but nothing happened. Jet was getting impatient, but right before he was about to go back to the HQ and return when they caught a picture, he felt as if there was someone behind him. He turned around to see the creature. It wasn't furry and feathery like he had expected, it was metal. Guy looked up and saw that the creature was one of G's old robots that had gone haywire. The darts weren't going to work, so he decided to bail. He started his jetpack and took off. Before Jet could escape, the robot grabbed him, ripped off his jetpack and walked away. The jetpack, capable of flying on it's own flew back to the HQ and landed safely on his desk in his office and shut down.**

**The agents saw everything.**

**"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Lilly shouted and ran to her office. She grabbed some equipment and put it in the bag she had in America. L ran out the door before anyone could stop her.**

* * *

Lilly ran to the forest as fast as she could, so fast she almost tripped with every step. She came upon the sight where Jet's sister was killed. She saw a glowing spec in the evening sky. It must have been what took Jet and his little sister. She pulled out the remote. It had a radar on the screen that showed what was flying away.

"IT'S THE PROTOBOT!" She thought out loud. "I need to find where it's going." She waited and waited for the moving dot on the remote to stop moving. Finally, it did. Quickly, she pulled a stylus from the side of the remote and drew a circle around where the protobot stopped moving. Lilly ran to the HQ and into her office.

"Lilly, what did you find?" G asked coming into her office followed by Dot.

"I know who the murderer is."

"You do?!" Dot exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's the Protobot."

"If it's the Protobot then why was there green and black feathers?"

"My theory is that he's disguising himself." Lilly answered. "I found where he's hiding. I marked it on my remote and I can teleport there."

"Ok, we'll phone this information into the director. Then we'll get more information on his weaknesses and in about three days you can go after him." G stated.

"What?! Three days? No! I'm going now. He's got Jet and his sister."

"Jet has a sister?" Dot asked.

"Yes she's six now wait here. I'll be back soon."

"No wait, Lilly!-" G tried to stop her, but it was too late and she was gone.

* * *

It was dark. The smell of blood filled the air. The room was completely empty, well as much as Jet could see. His vision was blurry and his head was throbbing. He could hear the sound off his heart beating and when he stood up he saw stars. Jet decided to sit back down until his vision cleared up.

_"Where am I?" _He thought. He could finally see and he saw that the room wasn't empty. He was in a cage and he wasn't alone. There was another cage in the room. There was a small pink penguin huddled in the corner of it. It was hard to tell that her shirt was pink because it had blood stains all over it. Her brown pigtails were coming loose and some hairs were falling out. But, Jet new who it was.

"Melissa?" He said in a soft voice. She turned around and he could see the fear in her eyes. She still had her bear and she held it in front of her. She stayed huddled in the corner.

"Melissa, it's me." He said comfortingly half crawling half walking towards her. She screeched in fear and buried her face in the bear. She couldn't recognise him.

"No no no it's okay, it's me, Guy." He said again. When he stood up he caught a glimpse of himself in a shining piece of metal. He didn't have his jacket and several buttons were missing from his shirt, which was no longer white, but a dingy, dark red red color. His face was smeared with blood and there was a large gash on his forehead. His glasses were lying in the corner of the cage. His spy phone was smashed to bits and there was no way of getting out of there.

"Don't hurt me." Melissa squeaked.

"What?" He said turning around.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Guy. Your brother. Don't you remember me?"

"Now I do." She stood up and waddled to the edge of the cage where the two cages met. Jet pack Guy walked over too and took her flipper.

"I'm going to help you. Ok?"

"Where are we?" She said looking down.

"I don't know." He said.

He looked to the left and saw that there were some bars missing. He needed to remove one more bar to be able to get into Melissa's cage. Jet rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the bar, and started pulling. His muscles ached as he tugged. It started to loosen from the top of the frame. He pulled down on it so that it would pull out of the hole. After several minutes it finally released. He threw the bent pole on the ground. Jet walked into Melissa's cage._ "Hmmph. Weak metal." _He thought.

He went over and kneeled to her height.

"Guy?"

"Yeah?" He said wiping some blood from his face.

"I want to go home." She said as she started crying. He looked up. "I- I want mommy." She struggles to say as she began to sob.

"I know. It's OK." He says hugging her. She buried her face in his shirt and hugged him back. He didn't break the hug. He could feel how scared she was by the way she held herself. "It going to be fine, we'll get you out of here don't worry."

Suddenly, they heard a crash. And light entered the room. The light illuminated the metal figure. It was the Protobot. The robot scanned the room and made beeping noises.

"Scanning, scanning. Jet pack Guy, scanning." It stopped when it spotted him.

"Guy?!" She exclaimed in fear. "What does he want?"

"I don't-" Before he could finish he was grabbed by the Protobot.

"Guuuuuy!" Melissa screamed in horror. It cut him several times on his back and chest which ripped what was left of his shirt off. (Sometimes, but not this time, when he doesn't have a shirt on he has those black dress pants thingys so he's not running around all nakies.) His ripped tie hung from his neck. The robot grabbed his tie and choked him with it. He sprayed his face with chloroform, which caused him to pass out, and was thrown back into his cage. The Protobot left the room and left Jet pack Guy in an unconscious pile of blood and...pain.

* * *

Lilly was on the "man made" island. She heard the pounding coming from the dungeon. She snuck in and saw Jet lying in the cage next to the one that held Melissa.

"I'm here to help." She said to the little girl who was quivering in the corner.

"Are you a friend of Guy's?"

"Yeah."She answered looking for a way to get them out of there. She looked back over at Jet pack Guy.

"_Holy mother Mary, he's not wearing a shirt!" _She thought dreamily. "_Ok snap out of it...it's only a six pack...yeeeeeah." _

"What happened to him?"

"T-the robot thingy beat him up. It he going to be Ok?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly the Protobot burst into the room again and snathced Melissa.

"Heeeelp!" She screamed. She dropped her bear just before the robot disappeared with her.

**Yayyyy it's finally here! PROTOBOT PERPETRATOR! WHOOP WHOOP. REVIEWWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up!

**Yayyyyy! Chapter 2!**

"Jet! Jet! Wake up!" Lilly shouted patting him on the shoulder. Everything to Jet pack seemed blurry and Lilly's voice echoed around in his head.

"Hmm?" He groaned.

"Wake up!"

"Lilly?" He smiled. "Hey." He reached up to grab her head and kiss her.

"Snap out of it!" She said grabbing his arms and pulling them off her.

"Wha-?" He exclaimed sitting up. "What's going on?"

"I came to help you guys. You were kidnapped by the Protobot." She answered helping him up.

"The Protobot?!"

"Yes and he just took your sister!"

"What?! We have to find her." He said nervously and walked towards the door which was pretty much smashed and there was a giant, Protobot-shaped hole in the wall. "IIIIIIII... need a shirt." He said looking down.

"No you don't." Lilly said quickly.

"You're right...I'm not going to find one anyways." He said as he flexed. They both laughed. They left the building and saw that the whole island was made of metal pieces and some of it looked familiar.

"Guy look. It's the boiler."

"How many times is that going to get stolen?"

"I really don't know."

"Where do you think the protobot took her?"

"I can track them on my remote!" Lilly said taking the device out of her bag. Jet was behind her with his hands on her shoulders leaning over them watching the screen. It came up with a map that had a red pin point on it.

"That's where the Protobot is now. Your sister's got to be around there somewhere."

"Ahhh I don't have my jet pack!"

"It's in your office at the HQ."

"Ok good...but I still wish I had it." The agents walked to the dot on the remote and found another building. It looked just like the one Jet pack and Melissa were being held captive accept it had a large metal door on it instead of a big hole.

"I think this is the place. It's where the dot is." Lilly said.

"I hope so." Jet said looking off to the side and his voice trailed off.

"Hey." Lilly said turning to Guy and putting her hands on his waist. "We'll find her."

"But we don't know that."

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok. I promise." She put her hand on his cheek. He smiled. "Come on." She said kissing him on the cheek, taking his flipper and walking away. When they got to the building they found that found that the penguin sized door and the large garage door had been locked up tight.

"I know what to do." Lilly said pulling out her remote.

"Oh right. I forgot about that, but how can it help?"

"It can melt this metal." She targeted the pieces she wanted to melt and pressed start. The hinges on the door turned a bright, glowing red and slowly began to melt off. The thick liquid fell to the ground and the door opened. They walked into a building but it seemed as if they just opened the door to Hell. What they saw was something they never wanted to see EVER. It even scared the crap out of Jet pack Guy.

Melissa was hung in a cage on the ceiling. There were other cages that held other penguins. They looked terrified and even some of them were crying. Blood puddles were everywhere and the room smelled like it. The Protobot was in the middle of the giant warehouse holding a little yellow penguin. The penguin was bleeding and the robot was submerging him into water until he almost drowned. The penguin coughed and coughed.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Processing question...Processing question..." The Protobot beeped. "Penguin extermination." It answered and began torturing him again.

"Lilly?! What do we do? Melissa's in there. I promised my parent that when I became and EPF agent them I would take care of my brothers and sisters when they were in trouble. If she dies it's on me." Jet said.

"Relax I'll figure something out." Lilly answered. They watched the protobot while they talked. This time when he threw the penguin into the water, a door closed on the tank so he couldn't get out. About two minuted later the Protobot took the penguin out.

"Penguin exterminated." He beeped. "Next penguin." He rolled over and took another penguin out of a cage. Suddenly Lilly got a call on her spyphone.

"Hello?" It was G.

"Agents I'm teleporting you back here in three minutes. It's too dangerous and we don't have any intel."

"No we can't come back yet we-"

"I'll call you in a few minutes agents." He said.

"G. No one else can stop this. If we don't. Everyone. Dies."

"Agent. It's too dangerous, we don't have much intel, and you ARE returning to the HQ." Gary snapped then hung up.

"Do you think we can get her out of here in three minutes?" Lilly asked.

"We're gonna have to try." They ran around the ramp to Melissa's cage.

"We're gonna get you out of here just not...now." Jet pack guy told his sister.

"Guy, you're ok! And what do you mean." Lilly's spy phone rang.

"Agent's I'm teleporting you back now." The Protobot heard the phone ring and grabbed Lilly and Jet.

"Melissa!" He yelled.

"Jet, don't leave me!" She yelled, but it was too late. The agents were teleported back to the HQ.

* * *

Later that night the Agents were in the HQ. Lilly was explaining everything that happened to G.

"Did you see anything else while you were there?"

"Nope." Lilly answered.

"Very interesting. We'll report this to the director."

"Hey Dot, have you seen Jet anywhere?"

"Oh he just got back from his igloo. Sadly...he's wearing a shirt now." Dot replied.

"HeeEEY!"

"Sorry here's just so...aahrg."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I think he went to his office."

Lilly walked down the back halls where the offices were. She went into office #7 which was Jet's. He had his elbows on the desk and his face in his flippers. Letting a few tears escape, he crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. Lilly walked around his desk and stood behind him.

"Hey." She said pulling up a chair and putting her flipper on his back. "What's wrong honey?"

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"I practically raised my siblings that came before her." He sat up. "Even when my parents came home, they didn't bother to take care of us, so I did half the time." Lilly wiped a tear from his face. "Losing her would be like losing a daughter."

"And that's something I COMPLETELY understand."

"I know baby, but- uhhg." He laid his head down again. "I'm so useless right now. I can't even keep my own sister safe." He mumbled.

"How many people would put there life on hold to take care of others or risk it to help someone?"

"What?" He sat up.

"You were seventeen and you took care of your entire family at the time And even after. You stopped a missile in America that if you didn't we'd still be there or dead. You saved Jordan, you got te secod chip! Your not useless."

"That doesn't mean anything here."

"It means something to me." He didn't answer. "Honey look at me." She said. He turned to face her and she put her arms around him.

"I'm proud of you." Again he didn't say anything, he just smirked. "She'll be alright. She's got you for a brother." He smiled more and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Lilly said. They hugged for several minutes, but Lilly was so tired she fell asleep in his arms. Jet picked her up, took her to his igloo, and got in bed, glad that he had someone with similar problems to be there for him whenever he needed it. He looked down, kissed her on the top of her head and fell alseep.


	5. Chapter 5: Why is it so Hard?

**OMG It's 8/20/13 and I'm typing this while resisting every urge to update story...MUST...RESIST! Review! I'll update after I get 2 to 3 reviews from now on because it keeps me from updating every day.**

It was early morning and Lilly had just woken up. Jet had already been awake for a while. She had her face pressed up against Guy's chest and he had his arms around her. Her arms were tucked up against her chest to keep them warm. The temperature had dropped below freezing the night before. She felt the warmth from him and could feel his soft, warm breaths on her forehead and he could feel her's on his chest.

"Good morning snuggle bear." He said sleepily.

"Hi freckle bear." She said referring to the faint freckles dotting his cheeks.

"Errr don't call me that."

"Ok freckles."

"Or that."

"But they're so cuuUUUte!" He groaned. "Haha goodmorning honey." She giggled then have him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm I don't wanna get up." He said with his eyes still closed.

"You have to. We have to see if Gary will let us find Melissa." She replied. He opened his eyes.

"Let's go." He said dragging her out of bed. She groaned and fell on the floor. "C'mon Lilly." He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. They teleported to the HQ and met up with G.

"Can we go back to the protobot now, G? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Jet pleaded.

"After I notify the Director that you'll be leaving." G answered.

"Uhhhhhg." Jet went to his office to make sure that his jet pack had enough fuel and returned just as the Director was signing off.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes agent. BUT, you will have a half hour until I teleport you back, it's to dangerous. You can return tomorrow."

"We can't leave. The Protobot is killing people" Lilly was in the corner using a reflective piece of metal as a mirror to fix her hair. She threw it back in a ponytail and let a few loose curls hang in her face.

"It's too dangerous agent!" G said getting tired of Jet's crap although it's not much...G is just over sensitive.

"Lilly! Where's your remote? We have to go...now!"

"I've got it. Let's go."

"Be safe agents!" Dot shouted as they walked out of the HQ. Lilly and Jet ran out of the HQ and Lilly pulled out the remote. She pressed a few buttons and a flash of light blinded them. Seconds later, they were on the Protobot's island.

"Do you remember which building it was?" Jet asked.

"I'll track the protobot on my remote."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Can't you just melt the Protobot with that?"

"Well I can only do certain metals and G would probably want further research on why its going crazy."

"True." They spoke while following the red glowing path on the screen of the remote while also watching out for any rusty pieces of metal. "What kinds of metal can you melt?" He asked curiously.

"Umm steel, iron, cast iron, aluminum, so far. I its a mixed metal then it'll melt the part of the object that is one of the ones that I named which will weaken the structure about enough to make it bendable."

"Could you melt my jetpack?" Guy asked worriedly. Lilly giggled.

"Probably. It depends on what it's made of."

"It's mixed."

"Then I could make it squishy...and really hot." Jet laughed too. "It's this building ahead." Lilly said pointing her flipper in the direction on a nearby building. The door was still fallen off.

"Guess the Protobot hasn't noticed the door had fallen off." Jet remarked.

"Good. I don't feel like melting it again." Lilly giggled.

"We'd better hurry up. I didn't like the looks of this last time." Jet said worriedly. They ran into the building. No one was in the cages and the Protobot had it's back turned.

"Do you think they're dead already?" He whispered.

"I don't know." They watched the robot. It was doing something, but it was hard to see. It opened a garage door to a dark room filled with penguins. As it reached in the penguins screamed in horror. It grabbed a penguin.

"It's Melissa!" Jet said running around the ramp so he could be near the Probotobt.

"Guy! Help!" She screamed. He started his jet pack and flew into the robot's face. It lost its balance and loosened its grip on the girl. She squirmed around and figured she could eventually escape. Lilly saw what was going on and ran down the stairs to the ground floor next to the Protobot.

"Jet!" She called and he looked down. "Do that again!" He smashed the robot's face again and Melissa was able to escape. Lilly caught her when she fell. They looked up just as the Protobot knocked Jet out of the sky. He slammed against the wall.

"Guy!" Lilly screamed and started to run towards the staircase while his sister followed. The robot used it's arm to hold the bruised penguin against the wall and the other one to press a button that opened the roof.

"Lilly!" He called. "Take Melissa to the HQ! Keep her safe!"

"But what about you?!"

"I'll be fine! Just keep her safe!" The Protobot released Jet as Lilly struggled to find her spyphone. Jet tried to fly away, but the robot released him on purpose so that he could swat him away. He hit him out of the building and he landed in the sharp, uneven ground made of metal pieces that had been carelessly welded together.

"Jeeeet!" Lilly called. The robot rolled back and Lilly grabbed Melissa to pull her out of the way of the wheel, but the he turned around and grabbed them. He saw that he had two penguins in his hand and threw Lilly onto the floor. She watched as Melissa was tortured and tried her best to stand up, but intense pain shot through her bad back. Even before the accident years ago on the Tallest Mountain, she's had a bad one.(The Past.) Lilly ran up the staircase and around the ramp to where the Protobot was. He had Melissa in a cage for some reason. Probably because he was finishing off the penguin he had before. Lilly knew she needed Jet to help.

She ran quietly outside and turned in the direction that Jet was thrown in. She ran and ran. She had to find Jet and get back to the warehouse before it was too late. After running for about three minutes she found him. He was lying on what looked like a melted then hardened satellite dish in a puddle of blood.

"Guy!" She called trying to get over pieces of sharp and jagged metal. She noticed that there was drips of blood leading to him. "Guy!" She said as she kneeled next to him. His clothes were torn and there were large gnashes all over his arm and side.

"Where's Melissa?" He asked clenching his side.

"The Protobot took her before we could escape."

"What? Ahhh!" He gasped and peeled back his black outer layer. It was sticking to his white shirt which was completely red.

"Let me see." Lilly said moving closer. "My remotes dead so there's not much I can do." Jet's white shirt was a dark, sticky red and was sticking to his side. She peeled it back, but some of the fibers in the material were sticking into the cut. When she pulled on it, the strings tugged on the torn flesh. (That happened to me before on my foot. It felt so weird!) He flinched. She looked at the cut which was about four inches long and a half inch wide caused by him landing on a sharp piece of metal.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"It depends if I can stop the bleeding or not."

"Leave me here and go save Melissa."

"No you could bleed out."

"I can't just let her die!" He said struggling to get up. Lilly tried to push him back down, but he was too strong and when Jet has his mind set on something he's going to get it done. She kept trying to hold him back by wrapping her arms around him and pushing him back. He grabbed her arms and shoved her to the ground. He sprinted carefully through the island.

***shoves you off the cliff like Jet shoved Lilly.***


	6. Chapter 6: It's Over

**Mmmm Jet's getting feisty. Stop shoving Lilly places, that's not being a good boyfriend.**

Lilly watched from the ground as Jet ran back to the building that the Protobot was torturing penguins in. She eventually caught up to him.

"Jet, think about what you're doing."

"I have to save her! She's just a little girl..."

"I know that, but this isn't a game. The Protobot is killing people and-"

"And that's why I have to save her!" He shouted cutting her off. "I promised."

"I KNOW you did you've told me several times, but you have to think this through."

"Can we go now?!" Jet snapped.

"Yes." They walked inside the building. Bleeding penguins lay on the floor, some of them still crawling on the ground trying to escape. Some wood laying around was on fire and some penguins had blackened clothes and burn marks all over them. Puddles of blood dotted the ground and a few penguins in the corner were throwing up. The Protobot spotted them and scanned Jet.

"Survivor! Survivor!" He beeped. It reached for him, but he jumped onto it and ran up it. He used the wrench from his spy phone to try to undo a screw on his head.

"Jet be careful!" Lilly yelled. The Protobot grabbed him and slammed him into the wall behind Lilly. He shouted in pain and clenched his side. The stood up as the robot turned away and he walked over to Lilly.

"Where's Melissa?" Jet said keeping his flipper on his side.

"I don't know." Lilly answered. Suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream.

"That sounded like Melissa!" He said and ran around the overhang to where the robot was dragging Lilly behind him. He stopped in his tracks and Lilly crashed into him, but didn't knock him over. He looked at the hands of the robot and his eyes behind his glasses seemed to show how much pain he felt inside. He took them off and tucked them into his pocket. In the Probobot's grasp was Melissa, well Melissa's body. There was a deep cut running from her neck to her hip. She was a lighter pink than normal and her hair was half burned and half caked with blood. The red liquid was dripping from the cut and the Protobot threw her into the flames below.

"NOOO!" Jet screamed leaning over the edge of the balcony.

"No more victims. Must retrieve victims." The robot beeped and flew off. The fire went out from the gust of wind from the Probobot flying away. The two ran down the stairs and over to where Jet's sister landed, but there was nothing left but a bloody butterfly necklace that she wore to match her t-shirt. The back of it was engraved Melissa G. Addams.

"This is all I have left of her. She's gone." He mumbled. "It's over, she's gone." He said crying and kneeling down on the ground. Lilly came up behind him and slowly rubbed his back with one hand and held his in the other. He cried harder and buried his face in the crease of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. She put her flipper on the back of his head and kissed him on cheek and neck.

"I'm sorry honey." She whispered.

"I was so close." He sobbed while trying to ignore the pain shooting through his side. "I failed. I broke my promise."

"Guy, you didn't fail and you didn't break your promise now stop telling yourself that." She said looking into his pained eyes. "You gave it all you could and that was good enough. Nobody could have stopped it."

"What would I do without you?" He said hugging her again. "I'd be a complete mess. You always know what to say." He kissed her cheek and recoiled when pain shot through his side and up through his neck.

"We have to get you back to the HQ to get you checked out. You'll probably need to get a shot for lock jaw led what you cut yourself on was rusty."

He nodded and kept his eyes closed.

Later at the HQ Jet was lying down in the penguin infirmary. He was giving medicine to make him fall asleep. The doctor would have to give him a shot like Lilly though and use a tool to scrape metal flecks out of his side.

"Hi. This your friend." The doctoa said gesturing to Jet when he walked into the room.

"Yeah. How's he doin'?" She asked.

"Not so good." He said shaking his head. "He lost about two pints of blood, anymore and he could be dead. He's one lucky guy."

"Yeah. When will he wake up?"

"Any minute now. I gave him that stuff about an hour ago." Lilly walked over to his bed and took his flipper in hers. A few minutes later his eyes driftes open.

"Hi honey." She said cheerfully.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You cut yourself on a piece of metal. You lost alot of blood."

"Oh." He said closing his eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said leaving the room. Lilly leaned over Jet. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He could feel his heart beating while he slightly bit his lip.

"You were really brave honey." She said smirking.

"But I-"

"Shhh." She covered his mouth with her flipper. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her, one on her lower back and one around her neck. They pulled off and he chuckled. "Don't think about it." She said. "It's over. You tried your best."

"You're so encouraging Lil'. I love you." He said and pulled her in again. "When I get out of here will you come home with me?" He asked hoping Lilly wouldn't realize why he wanted her there.

"Sure honey." She said kissing him below his eyes where his glasses should fall. She didn't agree because she wanted to get in bed with him, but because she DID know why he wanted her with him. (And to those who have dirty minds, first of all shame on you, second off all... OH GOSH THAT'S NOT WHY!)

**:C such shame...**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't You Remember!

**Jet and Lilly :3 They're so perfect for eachother!**

**And for those who didn't get it... Jet didn't want Lilly there to...fraternize. He wanted her there for comfort about Melissa. **

**Also, to those Jet pack Guy fangirls freaking about his six pack... (or six jet pack...I like wordplay.) *clears throat* ...and pecs. ;D **

**One more thing. If you guys are wonderng where the Character evolution thing is for Lilly... I'm to lazy to tell you where it is. Nuff said.**

Jet was given three shots. One for lockjaw, and two for numbing. The Doctor retrieved a metal tool and placed a small bowl under Jet's side to catch dripping blood. He soon began scraping at the gnash. Blood came out of course, but you could see flecks of silver and orangey red in it. Lilly had blood taken out of her arm to be put into the IV bag for Jet because he lost so much blood. He couldn't feel any pain because of the amount of novacaine they used, but he could feel the pressure of the doctor pulling the tool of the cut. Lilly sat there next to his bed holding his flipper the whole time, leaning on his shoulder.

"I think that's just about all I could get out." The doctor stated after thirty minutes. "I'll take about and hour for the rest of that blood to get properly into your system and were going to have to add more so you'll be here for at least three hours." The doctor began wiping blood off of of his tool. "If you want a drink or anything just ask. The nurse will be in soon to put stitches into your side while the novocaine is still active."

"That felt really gross." Jet said and they both started laughing. "What was he doing?"

"He scraped metal fleck out of your side."

"Ew... How much blood came out with it?" He asked.

"A lot. A little under a pint."

"How am I not dead?"

"Me." She whispered widening her eyes trying not to laugh.

"What?" Lilly giggled.

"They took blood out of my arm for you."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"When will you stop asking questions?" She said jokingly.

"I don't know...when will I?" The doctor peeped his head in the room.

"I forgot to tell you, the stuff we gave him to make him sleep...also makes him a little dumb" He said and left.

"Ahh that makes sense."

"What makes sense."

"Coin mints." She said dryly. There was silence...then laughter.

"Ahahah I get it." He said between laughs. (Too those who don't. What makes sense "cents." Coin mints "where they make coins.")

Soon the nurse came in and put seven stitches in Jet's side. She applied a cream that make it heal faster. It was already midnight and Lilly had more blood taken from her arm. The nurse put on a new IV and the blood slowly dripped down the tube and into the back of his flipper. Every hour time she changed the IV, which was twice so far, the nurse would check Guy's blood pressure. Lilly waddled over to the desk the nurse was standing at.

"His blood pressure is still low from blood loss. The cut wasn't TOO big, but it cut right through a vein."

"Will he be ok?"

"Oh yeah he should be able to go home by around 2:00."

"What about the cut on his side? When will that heal?"

"Well it's already formed a scab from the cream that I put on there, but we needed the stitches because if the scab comes off before the wound underneath it can heal if could have gotten worse or infected."

"Alright." Lilly said taking in the information.

"I'll be back in about an hour to take the needle out of his arm." Lilly walked back to Jet's bed and sat down in the chair right next to it. She rested her chin on his shoulder. After two hours Jet was able to go home. Lilly walked him there and then dropped by her house to find her pajamas.

_"Oh my gosh I haven't done laundry in a month! I don't have anything clean to wear!"I _She thought as she looked through her hamper. She found a tank top and matching shorts. "Uhhg they smell like motor oil...what was I doing?" She asked her puffles who made confused faces. "I can't wear something that smells like Talladega!" (Race track.) She panicked and looked through her drawers in the bottom of her closet which she never put clothes in anyways.

"Oh my god is this all I have?" She asked. She held up a lacy tank top with a pair black shorts. "I'm going to keep looking." After a searching through all her drawers all she found was another tank top. It was black with the "Go Army" emblem on it. It was from a few years ago and worn. "I guess it'll have to do." She said miserably. Her puffles squeaked and Lilly sighed heavily while she changed into the ragged old tank top and tennis shorts.

She teleported to Jet's igloo, walked in, and found him sitting at his desk holding something. It was Melissa's necklace that they found after she fell into the fire.

"Jet?" She asked calmly. He turned around and pretended that he wasn't doing anything, then looked at her.

"Woah." He said looking her up and down.

"Yeah this is the only thing I had that _didn't _smell like motor oil." She laughed hugged her.

"I don't care hun. I'm just glad you're here."

"I missed you those few hours you were gone." She said, giggling but it was muffled because her face was buried in the crook of his neck. She was standing on her tip toes so she could reach. He picked her up and layed her in his bed. She rolled over onto her side so they could face each other.

"I know why you wanted me here." She said.

"You do?" He asked nervously.

"mm hmm." She hummed. "Melissa."

"Yes." He said tilting his head down.

"And you don't want to tell your parents do you?"

"No." He said holding back tears.

"Hey." She moved closer so she could put her flipper on his cheek.

"Jet, tell them, They'll understand."

"How do you know?" He snapped.

"Because you're their son and they'll love you no matter what. It wasn't your fault that she was killed."

"Yea and I was supposed to protect her! Is that the whole reason I'm here? To be put in charge of people's children then watch them be killed and just stanwatching it doing anything? An innocent little girl that never knew what was going on. She never got to see her parents again or-or. I was supposed to protect her." He said and started crying. (Suprise! He has a heart.)

"And you did the best you could. Tell them tomorrow to get it over with." There was silence. "They'll still love you honey."

"They shouldn't even bother I'm not worth it. I didn't do my job and I got their daughter killed! I failed. I'm not worth it!"

"Stop it right now! Stop talking down on yourself. You ARE worth it! You are!" She screamed and began to cry. She was afraid that Jet might think about suicide or cutting. She then wondered if he remembered his promise.

"What makes me worth it?" He said getting out of bed and walking over to his desk as Lilly sat on the edge of the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a screwdriver and a pencil sharpener. He started unscrewing the screw that held in the blade.

"A lot of things. I can't think of them all." He was finished with the screwdriver and the blade fell off. He picked it up and brought it to his wrist.

"Guy, stop!" She said getting up and running over to him. She spun him around and put her flippers on his sides. He was looking down still clenching the blade.

"Just let me-"

"NO!" She took the blade from him and put it on the table. "Don't you remember your promise?!" He didn't answer. "Do you?!"

**Aww Jettie Bear! :(**


	8. Chapter 8: Flashbacks

**Ok it's literally 3 weeks before this story is even supposed to come out...I'm way too excited. Review! Let's just get back to the story.**

**(BTW this chapter will mostly be Jet having flashbacks while Lilly is yelling at him.) **

**Bellykid: Gotcha. ;D**

{}{}{} "Jet!" Lilly was still crying as she yelled at the fact that Jet doesn't forgot his promise and that he even thought of self harm. He's almost 26 for god sake!

"Jet! JET!" {}{}{} [My lovely self made spacers. I'm sick of this ((()))]

_It was three ago when Jet and Lilly still hated each other. Lilly was sitting in her office typing on the computer._

_"Hey!" She heard. It was Jet. _

_"Get in here!" He said and walked away. She got up and walked into the command room. The agents were sitting around the table and Lilly sat in between Rookie and Dot. _

_"Hello agents." G started. "I'm, not sure if you know why were in here, but we need to address and agent." The co-workers looked confused all accept for Jet. " Lilly to be exact."_

_"What?!" She asked surprised. _

_"Don't act like you don't know what you did." Jet said sternly. _

_"No I really don't know what I did." She answered._

_"Agents let me explain." G said taking control again. "There has been a recent leak of information to the enemy. Not something that can ruin the agency, but we can't risk having any more information given away. Lilly the leaks have been traced to your computer. We have no choice, but to fire you."_

_"What?! I never gave any information to Herbert."_

_"How did you know it was Herbert?" Agent Guy questioned. _

_"He's out only enemy." _

_"Agent you have an hour to gather your things." G said. Lilly sighed and walked to her office. One by one she teleported things back to her house._

_ She had one more thing to do. She dropped by Jet's office and put a piece of paper on his desk. It was a copy of her debts that she had taken up the job at the agency to pay off. This was the reason why she never ate any food or bought herself some new clothes that she needed, she couldn't pay for them. _

_"You got what you wanted." She said. "Happy?" And she left. Jet was miserable for the next few months until she was recruited again. _

{}{}{} By this time Lilly was shaking him. He hadn't said anything for at leas two minutes. She did her best to keep from slapping him because she had no idea what was happening to him. All he did was look down. {}{}{}

"Jet! Say something!" She shouted as she cried.

_It was six months after Lilly was recruited back to the agency. Things were same as always. G working on a gadget, Jet pack Guy polishing his jet pack, Rookie...eating cookies, Dot drawing designs for new disguises, and Lilly working on the computer. The director appeared on the screen. As usual the agents walked over and crowded around the screen waiting for information or orders. Lilly, having a case of ADD, totally zoned out while the director was speaking. (She forgot to take her meds.) _

_"Lilly?" G was saying and all the other agents were looking at her._

_"What?!" She said snapping out of it. _

_"To you understand everything that has been said?"_

_'Ummm...Yeah." She answered even though she had absolutely no idea what was going on. _

_"Ok agents." G said. "Get in your positions." The agents started to walk out, but paused when they saw that Lilly was still left behind. _

_"Umm what are you still doing here, Lilly?" Dot asked. _

_"I...I don't know where I'm going..." She said nervously like they could find out she has ADD. _

_"Agent you're going to the wilderness." G confirmed. _

_"Ok." She replied and walked by the rest of the crew._

_"Some agent." Jet scoffed as she walked passed. She un-noticeably slowed down for a second, half humiliated, half hurt at the whole scene and Guy's remark. _

{}{}{} "GUY!" Lilly pleaded with tears running down her face. He was completely unresponsive and it had been almost 5 minutes since he said anything. "LOOK AT ME!" She lifted his chin up. "Say something!" His eyes looked like there was nothing there and there was no expression on his face at all. Even worse than his typical "agent face" and all he did was sigh and look down again. She kept asking him to say something, but to her it seemed as if she was just talking to a dead body. Then she began to worry. "JET SAY SOMETHING!" She shouted then went into almost a whisper. "You're scaring me." She squeaked and rested her head on his chest as more tear streamed down her face. {}[]{}

_It was late at night and nobody was at the EPF accept for Lilly. She was working late because she had missed work time and she wanted to make up for it. Jet returned for some reason, knowing that she was there. They were the only ones in the EPF._

_"Lilly." Jet said walking into the room. Lilly usually wore long sleeves at work to cover her arms and help protect them from debris that might be flying around her. She set down her papers and looked up at the wall in front of her._

_"What?!" She snapped. He walked up behind her and she turned around. He saw the scars and scabs in lines on her arms._

_"Lilly!" He said shocked and then half whispered in disbelief. "You have scars."_

_"Jet." She said wandering away from him and turning back. "We all know that I hate you, but can you promise me something?"_

_"Y-Yeah?" He answered doubtfully._

_"Promise me that you'll never do self harm."_

_"I-I promise."_

_"It's not worth it." She said trailing off and looking down at her scars._

()()() Lilly was holding Jet close to her crying harder than she was before. He put his arms around her too.

"Y-yeah."

"What?" Lilly said wiping her eyes and looking up.

"I remember that. What I promised you a year ago." He said. "I'm sorry." He said hugging her again. He momentarily took his flipper off her back and reached for the blade on the table. Instead of hiding it for later, he threw it in the garbage can.

"Come on." He said taking her flipper in his and leading her to the bed. She layed down and looked at him like before.

"Don't worry about it babe."

"I won't. I have you for support." He said kissing her on the forehead and pulling her in closer. They fell asleep quickly because it was 3:30 in the morning and they really needed it. Luckily it was Sunday and they didn't have to go to work until 10:00 instead of 6:30.


	9. Chapter 9: We're Gonna Do This

**I JUST ended "The Past" and I absolutely couldn't wait to start typing this story so I did. At least it's a day before school starts so I don't have to worry about writing chapters 1-7 on top of homework. Also quick announcement I'm gonna stop typing SO much romancey stuff for now so I can get back to the main aspect of the story instead of Lilly helping Jet deal with Melissa...accept for when they wake up... Review!**

Lilly and Jet were still asleep at 9:45. Jet was half away so he was able to make movements without waking up. He was sleeping on his back with Lilly on her side facing him. He turned over and pulled her closer. She put her arm around him and buried her face in between him and the pillows. Soon Jet woke up and looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00. They were late. Lilly looked exhausted from a stressful night of having to deal with him. She looked so peaceful he decided to let her sleep while he got ready. When he was ready he walked over to his bed and leaned over her.

"Lilly." He whispered. "Time to get up." He kissed her on the cheek and picked her up.

"We have to go- destroy the Protobot." She said still half asleep.

"Wake up!"He said throwing her onto the bed where she started laughing."Come on Lil." He said. The two walked to Lilly's house where she took her medicines and inhalers and then they were off to work.

"G, we're going to go stop the protobot now." Lilly said entering the HQ.

"Hold up agents." He halted them. "I've been letting this matter slip way too much."

"What do you mean?" Jet pack Guy asked.

"The director never cleared that you two could even go. I know you guys wanted to go to save Agent Guy's sister, but you'll have to wait."

"Ok, G." Jet said quietly looking down. Lilly sympathetically put her hand on his back.

"Really? I thought you would put up more of a fight about going to-" G was cut off by Lilly gesturing across her neck signaling him to stop talking.

"We'll talk to the Director about it?" Lilly asked G.

"Right." He said.

G brought up the director on the screen and asked her about going back to Protobot island, as they were calling it.

"Hello agents. I have heard reports that the Protobot has returned and causing kidnapping and murder around the island. We need to take immediate action, even though some of you already have. I would like only one person staying in the HQ to give orders. We need as much skill as we can out in the field."

"Who will stay behind?" Dot asked.

"Gary the Gadget Guy. You will be staying behind to give orders, take important notes, and send backup if needed."

"Ok Director."

"The rest of you will be going out in the field. Lilly, as usual you would be in charge. Jet, Dot, Rookie, you guys will be taking orders from her. Ready agents?"

"Ready." They all agreed.

Before they left, Lilly stopped in her office to grab her remote and some weapons. She didn't know if she could use them against a robot, but she brought them to be prepared.

"Where are we going Lilly?" Rookie asked.

"We have to go to the edge of the island at the Cove where we'll get the best reception on the remote for teleporting to Protobot island."

"Where's that?" Lilly showed him the remote and the location of the island 300 miles off the coast of Club penguin. "Woah that's far." He said in awe. They reached the cove and teleported to the Protobot island. The agents followed Lilly inside the warehouse where the Protobot had returned with 30 new penguins to murder.

"What is even going on!?" Dot asked looking at the pleading penguins.

"Ok so here's the scoop." Lilly started. "The Protobot is kidnapping penguins, bringing them here, and killing them."

"Why?"

"So far what we know is that he wants to repopulate Club Penguin with robots."

"T-that's scary!" Rookie said shivering.

"Yeah. So what's gone down so far?" Dot added.

"Well, I estimated that he killed about 40 penguins so far. I don't know what the other warehouses are for, but I'm guessing that they're factories for new robots and repositories for dead bodies."

"Why has Jet pack Guy been acting so weird since you guys came home yesterday?" Jet was standing off to the side keeping watch incase the robot spotted them.

"His sister was killed and he's been having a tough time dealing with it. Don't mention it Ok? Rookie?"

"I promise." Rookie said.

"What do you want us to do Lilly?"

"Ok Rookie I need you to go into that garage there and tell those penguins that everything in under control. If the Protobot reaches in avoid getting taken. Use one of those burned pieces of wood as a decoy if you can. Understand.

"Sir, yes, sir." He whisper shouted saluting.

"Dot, do you think you can disguise yourself as a robot?"

"Sure thing, Ace." She said changing to look like the jet bot.

"This could probably let you interact with the Protobot without suspicion. What I want you to do is go down below the panels and unscrew what holds in the wheel. Jet and I will work on disabling it as a whole. Jet?"

"Yeah?" He returned.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

"Too soon?" She asked softhearted. He sighed.

"Kind of. It's ok though. I need to get over it." She smiled reassuringly.

"You guys ready?" The agents agreed and they went into action.

* * *

At the HQ...

G was sitting in the gadget room and heard noises coming from the prison room?

"Hello?" He called out. "Hello is someone there?" More banging was heard and he decided to check what it was. He walked in and there was silence.

"Hello?" He called again. Suddenly a figure came out of nowhere and snatched him up. He couldn't see anything and he felt himself being pinned to the wall. He felt something touch the back of his head and the blindfold over his eyes was removed. The cloth fell to the floor and he looked up. It was Bellykid.

"Wha-?"

"Shhh." She silenced him using her flipper to cover his beak. "Kiss me, G."

"N-no!" He replied. She slipped her flippers under his lab coat and took it partially off. The used the sleeves to tie him to the door knob. She leaned in and kissed him. He didn't return it, but she kept kissing him until he did, and finally he returned it. She pulled away and it took all of her will not to faint and die. She started to run out of the HQ saying "Sayonara sucker!" but G put the HQ on lockdown.

**Bellykid: Ya finally got whatcha wanted**.


	10. Chapter 10: AKA

**Hey guys. My computer broke so I have to type these things up on my ipod or my kindle. Just a quick announcement! In my short story section, I'm going to upload some things about the pasts of the characters. Maybe...just to make sense with Jet and everything. I know for sure that I'm gonna do Guy's and Lilly's, maybe Rookie's to go with Jet's but I'm not exactly sure if I'll do Dot or G' s. I'll do them by request though!**

The agents got into position and prepared to fight. Dot ran down the stairs and found a toot to wait for the Protbot to be in the perfect stance to unscrew the wheel. Rookie ran along the metal balcony and into the garage that held the penguins captive. Before telling the penguins to calm down, he picked up soburner bed pieces of wood like Lilly had instructed him to. Some of them crumbled into dust when he picked them up, leaving black marks all over his flippers. Jet flew to a corner and sat of a rafter awaiting orders from Lilly in his earpiece. Lilly followed Rookie, but continued around to the other side of the warehouse.

"Ready?" She asked through the spy phones.

"Yes." They responded.

"Dot, there are some barrels of oil on the floor over there. Can you get close enough to the Protbot to dump then right behind him?"

"I think so. How do I open them?"

"I don't know just figure it out."

The robot was slamming a penguin into the wall, caushism her to bleed. Lilly looked closely and saw that on the back of the Protobot were green and black feathers. She took notes and watched as Dot approached the robot from the rear, pushing and open barrel of oil. She dumped it and the black liquid poured out in a large puddle behind it.

"Jet, I need you to hit the Protobot in the face with your best shot."

"Noted." She couldn't see him in pot position and that was all Lilly could hear from him. He was using his earpiece and it doesn't pick up sound very well. Finally she heard his jet pack start and he shot out from the rafter and slammed into the robot. It slid backwards and slipped in the oil. He tried to roll forward, but his wheel couldn't get any traction. The metal giant fell to the ground with a crash, flinging the girl he wa torturing into the garage.

The penguins isnide screamed in horror as the bloody, injured penguin hit the concrete wall, leaving a red stain and fell to the ground in a heap.

"It's ok guys calm down!" Rookie shouted running over to the girl. He turned her over and tried talking to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. No answer. "Hello?" No answer. He soon saw that she was gone. He kept himself from freaking out to keep the others quiet, but it was no use. They shouted in fear anyways. They all pushed against the wall to try to get away from the body.

"Dot! Do you have your puffle whistle?"

"Yes!" She answered taking it out.

"Call flare!" She shouted. Dot did as she was told and Lilly commanded fare to weld the arms of the Protobot down. In the matter of seconds, the robot's arms were immobilized. Dot ran over and used her wrench to undo the 11 bolts on the wheel of the Protobot. There was another screw like those ones on the chest of the Protobot except it was 36 times bigger. (I did the math if the average screw was a 1/2 inch...it took 3 hours.) The giant bolt held down a metal covering that, if opened, would reveal his inside mechanisms.

"Guy!" Lilly called from the ground. He flew down to where she was.

"This screw is waaaay to big for my wrench. Can you use your hands?" She asked.

"I can try." He said taking off his jet pack and jacket. He took hold of the giant, foot and a half screw. As he began turning the muscles in his arms and chest stuck out underneath his white shirt when he tried to loosen the bolt with all his strength. While the metal screeched, it soon began to loosen and it became easier to turn. He grunted as he pulled the screw out of the hole. The three agents worked together to lift the covering and set it off to the side.

"What do we do? What did you do last time?" Jet asked putting his jacket and jet pack back on then placing his hands on his hips.

"G gave me a tool to use last time, but I got nothin' this time."

"Dot can you call G and ask him what kinds of metal the inner mechanisms of the Protobot is made of?"

"Yeah, but it looks like he re-enforced or even recreated himself. Lilly?"

"This part looks pretty much the same except for these parts here." She answered.

"I'll call him."

* * *

G was in the HQ trying his best to force Bellykid back into her prison cell. Eventually she gave up from exaustion. G locked the cage up tight and even wrapped a chain around it. He returned to his seat only to be greeted by Mili80790 who was franticly running throuh the doors of the HQ.

"Agent M, what's the matter?"

"I-I was."

"Calm down agent and tell me what happened."

"I got your letter from the other day. And then I was attacked. My arm was broken and I was all bruised. The penguin tried to take me, but I escaped Just in time."

"Do you know who it was?" G asked taking notes.

"Call me crazy, but it looked like Aunt Arctic A.K.A. The Director."

**Gasp! The Director!? I added someone in this chapter! Finally! I'll be adding the rest soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: SERIOUSLY?

**I already wrote through chapter 20...I know I mentioned this before, but I'm so excited for this story and I have no idea why!**

Lilly, Jet, and Dot were standing in a circle on the chest of the immobilized Protobot.

"What do we do?" Dot asked.

"Can we hook up out spy phones and use one of the Programs for spy training?"

"I'm not sure." Lilly answered Jet pack Guy. "Those are installed into the computer in the command room now. I might be able to use my remote to do something. Can you get it?" She said turning her back hot him. He searched around for a minute and found it.

"Hey guys!" A voice was heard from above. "When can I let these guys out?" Thelk looked up and saw Rookie peeking out from the garage.

"Not yet!" Lilly called. The Protobot struggled to move beneath them. Dot fell over and down the side of it.

"I'm ok!" The two standing heard faintly. Lilly knelt down next to the opening and looked around for a minute.

"I think I can melt some of these things causing him to power down." She aimed the remote and scanned the panels. The metal began to shift and melt and eventually dripped down into the back of the robot while Dot climbed up the side.

The glowing eyes of the Robot faded and it stopped struggling.

"Do you think we did it?" Before Lilly could answer all the agents flew into the wall as the ground slipped out from underneath them. The Protobot tried as hard as he could to break free from the bonding. His arms broke loose and he pressed a large black button on his chest and the column that held his wheel retracted into itself then appeared again with a new wheel.

Screaming was heard. The agents woke up and couldn't see clearly. Everything echoed around them. All that they could see was a hazy white figure of the Protobot. This time. His eyes were red. He was picking off penguins one by one, occasionally destroying a piece of wood. The fires were started again and the room glowed orange.

Lilly stood up and looked around. He vision cleared up a little bit. She saw two figures rise beside her. The figures approached her. Jet looked into her eyes. They were distant.

"Lilly?" He asked. His voice bounced around in her head. "Lilly are you ok?" A female voice spoke.

"Hun?" She inched forward and collapsed into him. He tried to help her stand. She started shaking. A squeak arose from her throat and she gasped.

"What happened to her?" Jet asked Dot.

"Jade said she has panic attacks. Do you think that triggered it?"

"I don't know. We should take her back home."

"Hey Rookie! Dot called through. The phones. We're leaving!" Rookie came out of the garage and ran around the balcony. The agents then teleported away, Guy holding a shaking Lilly in his arms. They walked into the HQ where they found Millie, Gary, and Jade.

"Hey! Jade!" Jet said.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know. Dot thinks she had a panic attack."

"Nah those are mental things. She doesn't usually just shake. Has she done anything else?"

"She was making little squeaking noises."

"They were kind of cute actually." Dot butted in.

"Dot!" Jet snapped sternly. She held her hands up in a sorry position.

"She might be having a seizure. Bring her over here." Jet layed her down on the table in the tiny penguin infirmary.

"She's slowing down. I'll give her some Benadryl so she'll go to sleep."

Jet paced by her bed while she slept. The other agents talked about what ha happened, with the director. Milli shared what had happened with Aunt Arctic as well. G took noted for Lilly figuring she would need the information for further research.

A few hours later, Lilly woke up and hopped out of bed, she was then attacked by Jet. He hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Lilly! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I-I'm not." She coughed. "Not really."

"Oh sorry." He laughed. "Ahhh sometimes I can't contain myself." He said flexing through his blazer. Lilly sighed rolling her eyes.

"You are SUCH a showoff." They laughe and walked into the mission room, where they sat at the table.

"Lilly how ya feelin'?" Jade asked.

"Fine."

"Lilly you'll never believe this but Milli here was attacked by...The Director!" Dot exclaimed.

"I can believe it." She said nonchalantly. Rookie, who was drinking milk with his cookies, took a spit take.

"What?" Dot exclaimed.

"Yeah. One of the times I went to investigate, I found some different colored feathers. I did some scans but couldn't find any DNA trackings. I know it sounds a little counterintuitive, but I think the Protobot has been disguising himself so he doesn't get caught. He made some modifications to himself."

"Why haven't we caught him in the act yet anyways?"

"I don't know, but after he powered back up again his eyes turned red and you know what that means, G."

"Gadzooks! You have to go stop him!"

"I don't know how to go about this. He's gone crazy. Even more murderous than before. Any disease how to power him down for good?"

"I've been working on something, but its a prototype. Knowing me it could explodAnd ds it'll only work with your help, Lilly." (I just thought of something to do...I love when that happens!)

"My help."

"Yes, well the nanoit's help. Can you program them to remoce power from it?"

"Yeeeshhh..."

"Well ok then...great."

"How do I use it?"

"Take the front cover off the robot, and screw this on to the control panel of him. If they're programed right, the nanoits will take the power away from him and we'll be given enough time to destroy him before he can power up again."

"Should we get moving again?" Lilly asked.

"Oh can I come?" Milli asked.

"Sure why not. I'll send you back if we need more backup. I don't want to bring the spy phones because the Protobot can track stem and know if we're there."

"How will we teleport?" Milli asked.

"My remote. He can't track that. Let's go."

"Lilly, you should rest first. You just had a seizure." Jade said.

"I'll be fine."

"Lilly." She paused. "You need to stay here for at least an hour so we know you won't have another."

"Jade, do you know how many penguins are dying because of this?"

"Lil.'" A deep, masculine voice spoke behind her. "I don't want you getting hurt." Jet stated putting his hand on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Do It

**This chapter I'll be adding the remaining volunteers Eve, Cuddles140, and Ember!**

**(Don't pay attention to this next part unless you're Saukaura or Daisy, please.) In the reviews for Famous Advice, I wasn't telling Bellykid to not pay attention to you. I was telling Daisy to not pay attention to what I was going to say because I know how sensitive she can be and I didn't want her to be all: "Nooo G!" I forgot to add a comma. Commas save lives. **

**Let's eat grandpa. Let's eat, grandpa.**

In the garage, the groups of penguins huddles in the corners and tried their best to stay in the middle of the clusters so prevent being picked off.

"Oh my gosh!" Eve said. "This is so scary!"

"We're gonna die!" Cuddles exclaimed terrified.

"Relax guys. I bet the other agents are gonna notice that we're missing and come rescue us."

"Maybe. We just got here a few hours ago. Eve do you have your spy phone?"

"Umm...I got scared and threw it at the Protobot's face."

"Eve!" The two other agents exclaimed.

"Sorry! Don't you guys have yours?"

"No we were on vacation from work, but looks like that failed." Ember said irritably.

"Yeah. Ohh Hopefully they find us. They showed up the other days, but didn't rescue us!" Cuddles said worriedly.

"I hope Jet pack Guy comes to save us! He's so gorgeous!" Ember said dreamily.

"Hey he has a girlfriend! Don't be disrespectful!"

"Sorry, Eve, but he's so..." Ember threw her arms around frustratedly. "He's so hot!"

"Don't let Lilly here ya say that. You know how mad she gets." They all shuddered.

"Seriously though guys. This is getting really scary. So many penguins have died." Eve said.

"What is some of the guys that died were EPF agenta and they DIDN'T notice!" Cuddles panicked.

"What if we're next." Ember said.

"Can't we just shut the garage door."

"UHHG THAT'S RIGHT!" Cuddles exclaimed.

"Wait, CC, Eve. There isn't one. Remember we tried the other day?"

"Oh yeah."

"Guess we'll just have to hope for the best, Ember."

* * *

"When can we gooO?" Lilly asked impatiently leaning on Jet in her seat.

"Be patient Hun. We have to wait to make sure you're ok. I don't want anything happening to you." She groaned burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Well, it's been about an hour now. Program the nanoits and you'll be ready." Jade said.

"You comin' J?"

"Nah. I'll stay here with G and Dot."

"You ain't comin' either Dot?"

"No I'm gonna stay here and work on new disguises. Also, I hurt my arm falling off the Protobot."

"Haha yeah." She said picking up her remote an tinkering with it for a while.

"Ok I think I've got it." She said after a few minutes. "G can I see your calculator...the one that you don't like."

"Sure."

"Are you done with your goodbyes."

"No." G picked it up, kissed it, and placed it back in her hand.

"Ok then..." She grabbed a small capsule from her bag, swoped one side of it over a scanner on the remote and screwed it into G's device. She put the device over the calculator and pressed the blue button on the front and after a few seconds se picked the calculator up again.

"It works!"

"My baby." G squealed.

"Man up. It's a calculator. Y'all ready?"

"Yup."

They all teleported out of the HQ and to Protobot island. When they arrived, Rookie returned to the garage, Jet to the rafters, and Milli stayed on the balcony with Lilly.

"Jet can you see what he's doing? His back is facing us." Lilly asked.

"Right now he's holding a penguin and dunking him or her in water."

"Rookie, how many penguins are left in the garage?"

"There's a few new guys in here, but there's about 25 or 30 penguins in here."

"Ok guys. We all are going to make our moves at the exact same time. Jet, punch him in the face again. It will trow him off balance long enough so Milli can use the elite puffles to tie his arms down while I use the remote to melt his arms into one so he can't move them. Once he can't move we can power him down for good. Got it?" Milli nodded.

"Affirmative." Jet said through his headset.

"When I say go." Lilly waited for the perfect time for them to strike. "Go!" She shouted. The agents took action. The robot lost balance when Jet punched it. Milli called the pink puffle ad Lilly melted his arms. The Protobot tried his hardest to move and broke the metal that bonded his joints. When he did, he knocked Jet out of the sky. He crash landed on the balcony.

"If we want to beat him we have to connect G's device to his chest, and one of us has to sacrafice something."

"What?" Milli asked.

"Ourselves."

"I'll do it." Guy said standing up and brushing his jacket off.

"Jet. I know you-"

"Stop." Jet cut her off. "Give me the device."

"Think about this."

"I know what I'm doing now give it to me and don't try to stop me." He said strictly and leaning over her shortness.

"I don't want you too-"

"Give it to me. Now." He demanded.

"Jet-"

"Lilly!" He shouted. "Now." She reluctantly gave him the book sized piece of metal. She pushed the flash drive like capsule and slid it into an opening on the device. He took it and turned to fly to the Protobot. They both knew that Guy would probably get killed by the him within the 5 minutes it would take to fully power down the robot.

"Wait Jet." Lilly said jogging over to him hoping he wouldn't get mad. She was glad when he actually turned around to face her. She looked at him worriedly for a second then pulled him into a long, passionate, goodbye kiss. He hummed and hugged her tighter. When he pulled away, he tilted his head down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too." She whispered back kissing him on the cheek. Milli stood there feeling awkward, yet mushy.

Jet smiled reluctantly at Lilly, turned around and jumped off the balcony, starting his jet pack in mid air.

**JEEEEEEEEEET!**


	13. Chapter 13: Announcement

Hey guys. Just an announcement. I was really excited to publish this story, but not I'm kind of "in a funk." I lost some reviewers due to misunderstandings. I was really glad that I might have made my goal of 100 reviews in a story, but I guess I got my hopes up too high. My bad. I don't know if I should keep up with this story or not if you guys don't like it. I don't really know what I'm gonna do...I might not upload for a while. At least until I figure out what to do. Sorry. :/


	14. Chapter 14 Please Don't Be Hurt

**I decided I will keep I'll with this story. I probably would have anyways, but I guess I needed a day or two to figure out what would happen in the story. Also, I was res ding through some of my upcoming chapters and realized that half of what I say, you already know...oh well!**

**KittyK: Tear steak...that was so beautiful and...*cough cough* I need a moment.**

**Thank you to those who sent me uplifting reviews and PMs. That really helped me make my decision faster. :3**

Jet flew into the Protobot and hooked the device to the inner workings of true robot's chest. Suddenly, the metal penguin dropped what he was doing and sparked.

Inside the Protobot, Jet was screwing the device Lilly gave him onto what is most likely the main control panel. He didn't know what Lilly was taking about. The robot wasn't moving around to much. He could escape.

He climbed out and tried to fly away, but was grabbed by the metal claw of the Protobot. He was still sparking and didn't have much control, making it hard to hurt the agent.

Lilly got an idea. She once used an elite puffle to blind the Protobot. She pulled out her whistle and called the blue one, commanding it to throw snowballs at the face if the large robot. He stumbled back and couldn't see anything. "Great now he can't see to hurt The Jet pack Guy." Milli commented.

"Self destructing. Self destructing." He beeped.

"Milli quick! Do you have your grappling hook?"

"I always have my grappling hook."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Milli tossed the grappling hook and fired it at the Protobot's head. She was pulled up to it and stood on his shoulders.

"Jet!" He was hanging from the chest of the robot and he looked up at her. "He's going to blow up!"

"I heard!" He shouted irritably.

"We haven't got all the penguins out yet! We have to teleport him!"

Meanwhile the penguins were watching from the garage.

"OMG this is so scaryyy!" Eve said.

"We're all gonna get blown to bits!"

"Eve, Ember, calm down." CC said tugging on her ponytail and pushing up her glasses. "The agents are gonna get us out of here."

"Yeah. JET'S gonna get us out of here."

"EmmmBER!" Eve said annoyed.

"Sowwy."

"Rookie!" CC called.

"Yes." He said running over.

"Are we gonna die!?" Eve butted in.

"IDK. We've got Lilly, Milli and Jettie on the case."

"Jettie?" Cuddles asked confused.

"Jet, I just wanted to make it rhyme."

"Oh."

"Well actually Agent M is kind of just standing on the side lines, so Jelly is taking care of it."

"Jelly?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Jet and Lilly, it's their shipping name.

"What about Laddamssss?" Eve asked.

"That's one too."

"You know what shipping name I like?" Ember asked.

"No. What?" Cuddles asked while Eve facepalmed.

"It's: NOOOOO!"

"Wow how original." Eve said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Ok guys I gotta get back to keeping penguins out of harms way." Rookie said running back to the edge of the garage.

* * *

Dot was in her office at the HQ drawing out designs for a new disguise. She was there along with Jade and G. Jade was about to go home and G and Dot would have the HQ all to themselves.

"G?"

"Yes Agent J?"

"Can you tell Lilly to text me when she gets back? I want to be sure they're ok."

"Sure Jade." G answered.

"Alright I'm leaving for the night, it's getting pretty late." The teal penguin looked down at her watch which read, 9:17.

"Bye Jade."

"Bye."

Gary walked into Dot's office and leaned over her desk.

"Hey G." She said keeping her eyes on her design. She finally looked up, after drawing the last few lines on the section she was working on, only to be met by a kiss on the cheek. She giggled an he smirked. G came around her desk and sat next to her.

"Wow these look great." He remarked.

"Thanks." She said returning to her drawings. G looked at her in the low lighting to her desktop lamp.

"Dot, I love you." She smiled lightly. "You know that right?"

"Yeah." She turned to him. "I love you too." She responded. He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her.

"Why don't you take a break from your project and I'll bring us back some coffee?" He said smirking.

"I'd love that." She answered after thinking for a moment. "But I'm gonna keep working on these. Wanna help?"

"Sure." He answered turning to leave. "I'll be right back Dotty Dear." She giggled and checked over her sketches.

Dot was just about finished with her designs and went to go get her form out of her closet. She went in and saw a penguin shaped piece of metal. As she went to pick it up, it moved.

"Huh?" She asked herself.

She though it was just a figment of her imagination, so she continued. This time, the object sprang at her.

She screamed as she felt the hard metal clank against her head. She fell to the floor with the minibot punching her in the face over and over again leaving bloody bruises everywhere. The bot used it's sharp, jagged edges on it's hands to cut her. He crashed through the window and fled the scene. (There you go Bellykid5 and Daisy.)

G turned the corner with the two coffee cups and dropped them when he saw his girl lying on the ground, bleeding.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but yay! More Gary x Dot relationship. I have to be honest with you. When I was like 9 or 10 I thought they were secretly married. Lol I don't know what I was thinking**.


	15. Chapter 15: Let's END THIS!

**Me gusta leer reviews...fail!**

Back on Protobot island, the agents were still trying to wrangle the robot.

"Milli." Lilly called as she threw thaw grappling hook. You have to get on!" She launched the grappling hook, landed on the robot, but slipped. She grabbed Lilly's flipper to keep from falling.

"Lil' what's the plan?!"

"I'm teleporting us to the Tallest Mountain! We'll have the Pritobot out of harm's way of other penguins."

"Help me up there."

"T-minus 3 minutes." The Protobot beeped.

"Hurry!" Jet called. Milli threw him the grappling hook and he pulled himself up.

"You guys ready?"

"Yup"

"Affirmative."

Lilly pressed the button on her remote to teleport them to the Tallest Mountain. When they arrived, luckily they were all still holding on. The Protobot trashed around and tried to fling the agents off. He grabbed Milli and threw her to the side. She grabbed a root of a tree sticking out of the ground to keep from fallin off the cliff.

"Boss, how long we got till he powers down?"

"'Bout two minutes." Lilly responded.

"And how about till he blows up!?" Jet pack called again.

Lilly checked the timer on the side of his head. "Two and a quarter! We've. Got 25 seconds as he can't blow up if he doesn't have any power!"

"So we're good?!"

"Not really. We gotta jump! It's at least 30 feet." Jet started up his jet pack and flew to the ground.

"Jump I'll catch you!"

"T-minus 1 minute." The Protobot beeped.

"It's too far!"

"I'll catch you! I promise!"

Lilly thought for a moment. She did trust him as she usually took risks, but he had a gut feeling. She finally gathered up the courage and jumped. She fell through the air. Right before Jet was about to catch her, the robot almost backed over him and he had to bail. Lilly hit the wheel of the robot and landed with a slide on the ground.

"Sorry baby." He shouted over the sound of clanging metal. The robot sparked and rolled around, still unable to see.

"He should be powered down any second now." Lilly shouted back. He started slowing down and then stopped. The metal penguin crashed to the ground falling into pieces, just missing the two other penguins.

"I think we did it" Jet said running over and tackling Lilly with a hug.

"Yes!" She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. Het walked over and helped Milli up as Lilly messaged G. She heard a clink and looked up. Suddenly, the head of the Protobot exploded sending her flying off the cliff. She screamed as she plummeted to the ground. (There ya go Cuddles.)

"Lilly!" He shouted starting his jet pack. He flew over the edge in persist of catching Lilly. He saw her and grabbed her by her jacket. She slipped out of it and continued to fall. He grabbed her arm and yanked her closer and held her close to his chest. He looked up and saw he was inches from a tree. He pulled her close to protect her from the branches. She reached her arm out and grabbed a branch. He let go leaving her dangling. He crash landed scraping up against several rocks and slamming into trees.

Lilly jumped down from the tree branch and looked in the direction of broken branches. She ran, jumping over rocks and broken branches lying on the ground.

"Jet." She whispered when she saw him lying on the ground. She kneeled next to him and took his glasses off his face. He didn't do anything.

"Frecklesss." She said shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Am-am I in heaven?" He said coughing.

"Wha- no, why would you- what do you mean?"

"I-I'm holding an angel." She laughed, relieved. He chuckled and she kissed him.

"UHHG, you're so corny." She said hugging him. He gasped when she leaned over his chest.

"Ow hun. Don't lean on me."

"Sorry." She replied. "You had a pretty rough landing." By now he had his hand over his right pec and was breathing awkwardly.

"Is ut really that bad?" She asked sympathetically.

"I don't think so. It just stings really bad."

"Let's get you back to the HQ."

"What about Milli?"

"I'll message her."

**Lilly: **Me and Jet are heading back to the HQ..._  
_

**Milli: **Ok. I'm gonna stay up here and gather the parts to the robot...

**Lilly: **Sounds good. See you in a bit.**  
**

"Let's go." Lilly said helping her boyfriend to his feet. They held hands as they took the short walk to the EPF headquarters.

"Sit down freckles." Lilly said grabbing a cloth and some saline wash. He groaned and face palmed at her nickname for him. She took his jet pack from him when he took it off along with his jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt only to see the cut ran all the way to his side, forcing him to take his shirt off too. (This time he's wearing pants so he's not all nakies.)

Lilly sat down in front of him and began washing the wound, glad that she could feel his muscles through the cloth. (Lilly likey.)

"This one's pretty deep." She commented.

"There's a few on my arms too." He commented.

"Oh yeah." She said getting a roll of gauge wrap. She began wrapping it around his upper torso and on the large cut on his arm, and used smaller bandaids on the others.

"So now that we've got the crux of the whole robot takeover out of the way, there's something else you need to do." Lilly said wiping the small stains of blood off her hands.

"What?" He asked "curiously."

"You know what I'm talking about honey." He sighed.

"I don't want to."

"Guy, what's so hard about losing her for you, besides your promise. You know it's not your fault."

"Babe you don't understand how much she was like my own daughter. My parents never bothered to take care of us, even when they came home from their business trip, which I seriously doubt was legit. Melissa was on the way and they knew. They didn't even come home when she hatched. Even after we told them, then they were gone for a few and ended up three towns over on a trip. It was up to me and my siblings."

"But I don't understand why you can't tell them.

"It's not that I don't want to tell _them_. It's that I don't want to tell _myself_."

"You have to." He didn't respond. She pulled him into a hug. "I know it's hard honey. Imagine how hard it was to loose Annabelle."

"How'd you get over her so easily?"

"I didn't. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her and the hardest thing is, I don't have _anything_ left of her."

"What about the house she lived in." He asked.

"It burned down a few days ago. I got a call."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked pulling away and looking at her.

"It just wasn't important." He hugged her again, sighing. "Promise me you'll tell them."

"I promise." He answered. "I'll tell them Saturday."

Suddenly G came storming into the room.

"Guys! It's Dot! Help!" He said.

**D:**


	16. Chapter 16: Finally, Some Alone Time

**We may have defeated the Protobot, but the end is not near... Well that was dramatic. Yay! **

Lilly, Gary, and Jet ran into Dot's office. "Dot how did this happen?" Lilly asked.

She lifted her head up slightly to respond.

"I-It was the protobot." She squeaked. "I-I think. It looked too small."

"Do you think it was a Nanobot?" Jet asked.

"Maybe. I didn't know that the Protobot released those yet."

"Can you do something with the remote?" G asked worriedly.

"There's not much I can do without knowing exactly what's wrong. Why don't we have the doctor from the infirmary check her out?"

The agents helped her up and walked her to the medical room, where she say down on one of the beds.

After twenty minutes of check ups, the doctor finally knew what to do.

"Well she has a few broken ribs and bruises everywhere. Lilly could heal her with the remote, but she'll make a better recovery if she recovers naturally. Only thing is." He paused. "She'll be bedridden for weeks."

"So no remote." G clarified to himself.

The other agents left the room, leaving G and Dot alone. He looked at her. She had her eyes closed, the bloody bruises on her face, some covered in bandages. He put his hand up against her cheek, sympathetically carassing it. She openes her eyes.

"Oh Dot." He said. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"Hey." She stopped him. "I'm ok."

He leaned over her and started kissing her. It was painful, from the cuts and bruises, but she liked it. Her first passionate kiss from G. (Sorry Bellykid.) He pulled away after a while and looked at her. She smiled when she saw he was hovering over her.

"I love you." He said. She smiled again.

"Love you too."

"Now how about that coffee?" He said picking up two cups from the bedside.

"Aww. Thanks." She said taking a sip.

* * *

Lilly and Jet were sitting in Lilly's office. Jet had his arm around her and he has her head resting of his shoulder.

"I'm so glad there's nothing else to worry about and we can just relax for a while." Lill said taking a sip of coffee.

"I know. Something we never get to do around here."

"I feel like we haven't had any time together, like I know we work together every day, but you know, we're working."

"Why don't we take a little time to ourselves tomorrow aaaaand." He thought for a minute. "Oh god there's not much to do around here."

"We could teleport to America." Lilly said taking out her remote.

"OK buuut what can we do there?"

Lilly though. "Ever been to a stock car race."

"Mmmm no, but now I want to." He chuckled.

"Sooo is it a date then?"

"I think so." He said kissing her. She smiled and he laughed and shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"Your smile is so cute."

"Your freckles are so cute." She answered.

"Uhhg!" He rolled his eyes. "You couldn't let that one go could you?"

"Nope." She said cheerfully, poking his cheek with the tip of her flipper.

"So tomorrow aaat... What time?"

"They start at 7:00."

"So I'll meet you at your place at 6:30?"

"Sure." She answered. "It's getting late I need to go." She said getting up.

"I'll walk ya." Jet stood up and took her hand in his and lead her out of the building. They walked to Lilly's igloo where they kissed goodnight.

* * *

(Here you will see the simplicity of a mans morning and the chaos of a girls.) The next morning Jet woke up and lied in his bed for a while. He looked at the clock which read 10:47. Probably the longest he's ever slept in. He got up and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_"Uhhg."_ He thought_. "I need to shave." _He rubbed under and around the sides of his beak, at the faint brownish-gray stubble. He pulled out shaving cream and a razor and went to work.

Lilly woke up, greeted by her puffles who were squeaking out of starvation.

"Sorry guys." She said. "I gues I was so busy I forgot to feed you." She got up and poured some kibble into a bowl for them to eat. They began to eat ravenously.

"Hey, savor it. I'll probably forget again."

She walked past her garage looking through the doors at the red Ford Bronco she was trying to restore. "I'll get around to it." She thought aloud. She wandered into the kitchen where she grabbed a granola bar bor breakfast and went to her bedroom to flip through and antique archeology magazine while she ate.

Jet finished shaving and hopped in the bathtub for a quick shower incase anyone for some weird reason desided to pop by before he left the house. He got dressed ino a black T-shirt and shorts so he could work out. Befor he did so, he got some yogurt and granola for brekfast.

He went to the training side of his igloo to do one of his routines. After working out he got in the shower again, then got a cup of coffe to drink while he flipped through a magazine.

After Lilly ate she got in the shower, did her hair, put on a little make up, decided what to wear later, and put on a crappy outfit to get to work on the Bronco. After an hour she was covered in oil, dirt, and dust, forcing her to redo her whole morning rountine. After repeating herself, it was 1:27. She decided to text Guy.

Lilly: Hey freckle bear. .:•3•:.

Guy: Hi my love. -_-

Lilly: Lol ;3

Guy: I can't wait to see your beautiful face later.

Lilly: Aww. Stahp! \(•U•)/

Guy: Guess. What.

Lilly: ...You just realized that if you didn't have a jet pack, people would have to call you Guy. Accept for Rookie, he would have to call you Mr. Addams.

Guy: Uhm no, but that's a really good point. -0-

Lilly: Ok what?

Guy: I bought a car.

Lilly: C: weally!?

Guy: Yesh. Lol. It's a 2010 Mazda Protegue. It was only 2,000 American dollars.

Lilly: 0_0 That's like 20,000 coins.

Guy: I know! I guess he didn't know anything about currency change. XD

Lilly: Ikr. Lol! I gtg babe see u later.

Guy: Bye snuggles see you at 6:30. Love you! :3

Lilly: Love you too bye! •3•

Back on Protobot island, Rookie was sitting on the edge of the garage. "Hello? Jet, Lilly?"

**Don't** **leave him there for 9 months...The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction. Don't really like the band but those are funny.**


	17. Chapter 17: I Can't Wait!

**Yay Jelly and/or Laddams get to go on another date..FINALLY! Lol Jet, "Uhhg I need to shave." I even died laughing when I thought of that at 12:00 am.**

Lilly put down her phone ad sighed. She was SO glad that she was finally able to spend some peaceful alone time with Guy. Well, peaceful more or less, they were going to a race. As she turned away from her phone to watch some tv, it rang. It was G.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lilly. I forgot to tell you last night. Jade wanted you to text or call her. She wanted to know how the whole Protobot thing went down."

"Sure thing. I'll call her in a few."

"Ok see you later agent. Bye."

"Bye, oh how's Dot doing today."

"The swelling's gone down and she said she's feeling less pain."

"That's good. Well, I'm gonna go call Jade now. See ya."

"Bye agent."

Lilly hung up and dialed Jade.

"Haiiiiiii Stars and Stripes!" Jade answered. Lilly "Stars and Stripes" sighed.

"Hey Jade. Everythings all good over here. The Protobot exploded."

"Good so everything's done?"

"I'm not sure. Dot said a nanobot attacked her."

"Woah...by the way how's Jet dealing with Melissa?"

"Ehh, 50/50. He doesn't want to tell his parents because he doesn't want to accept the fact that she's dead. I'm just glad I can be there for him."

"Yeah. I mean the fact that he took care of her when she was born makes it worse."

"How'd you know about that?" Lilly inquired.

"He's the boyfriend of my bestfriend. I know everything...also I eavesdrop. Haha...sorry."

"I can't control you can I?"

"Nope."

"I can't wait for tonight! Me and Freckles are going on a date! Finally some alone time."

"Ooh! Where ya going?"

"We're gonna go to a stalk car race. Then he said he's gonn take me somewhere after, but he wouldn't tell me where."

"Mmmmm Mr. Mysterious."

"Oh will you stop it!" Lilly joked.

"So, would you ever marry the guy? Sorry I'm so nosy." Jade giggled.

"I don't know. He's a really nice guy and he cares about me-"

"And he's ripped." Jade interrupted.

"Aaanyways, I think he could be the one. I would say yes if he asked."

"Oooh do I hear wedding bells?"

"Shut up!" She laughed. "He probably won't ask or a while."

"Sure Lilly sure."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Bye Missi. I got to go." (Missi is another one of Lilly's nicknames. You know like Missy, but since she's from Mississippi it's spelled Missi... I like word play.)

Lily looked at the clock which read 2:30. "Guess time really flies when you talk to Jade. She spent the next three hours watching Pawn Penguins and Penguin Dynasty,( told you I like word play.) whike freaking out when the new Thor trailers came on. While she watched, she constantly checked the time, hoping her impatience wouldn't get the best of her, and wrote "Lilly Addams" over and over again in a notebook.

Jet looked up from a magazine about aircrafts and saw that it was 3:45. Only a few more hours until his date with Lilly. He got up and poured a glass of water, picking up the fish food canister and fed his goldfish. Lilly claims that he's lonely, but he just happened to own a fish. He went into his bedroom and aet his drink on the bedside table. Jet opened the closet and found a blue t-shirt and an old black sweatshirt that had the PSA logo stitched on to the front. He pulled on a pair of jean which he hadn't worn in forever and the shirt and jacket. Until 6:15 he continued flipping through a magazine.

It was right before Guy was going to get there. And Lilly changed into a black Jeff Gordon t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. She got a black Chevrolet sweatshirt in case it got chilly, which it did at night races. She checked the mirror to make sure her ponytail wasn't bumpy, then decided she wanted it down.

"Aww now I want it back up again." She complained to her puffles. "Whatever it's fine. Jet doesn't care what I look like anyway."

She heard vibrating from the living room. (If you follow the links on my profile page, you can find descriptions of both their igloos.) It was a text from Guy.

Guy: Almost there hun. :3

Lilly: Yay! Can't wait. ;P

Guy: o3o

A few minutes after they stopped texting she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Jet smirking. He wasn't wearinghis glasses and his dark eyes were twinkling in the moonlight.

She looked at what he was wearing. "Awwww we're all matchy!" She said cheerfully. He chuckled.

She smiled and hugged him. He put his arms around her neck and she felt a tug. When they stopped hugging she looked down and saw a necklace and realized it was a locket. It was an oval with a cross made out of small diamons.

"Awww thanks honey!" She exlaimed.

"Open it." He said. She undid the latch and it opened. Inside was a picture of the two of them. She was kissing his cheek from behind him and he was smiling with his eyes closed. It was a selfie from their first date taken before they entered the coffee shop. On the other side was a saying written in pen on a tiny piece of paper. "I saw you weren't perfect and I fell in love with the faults."

"Awww." She said hughing him. "You're so sweet."

"I love you." He responded.

"Love you too." She kissed him.

"Ready to go?" He asked taking her flipper.

"Yeah." They walked to the cove where they could teleport easier and ended up in front of a building.

"Oh hey there's my car." He said.

"How'd you get it here?"

"I may have gotten a little help from G." He opened the door for her and got in the drivers seat.

"Wait...You drive?" He started the car.

"Yeah I got my license In Agona. I had a car before, but I gave it to my brother figuring I'd never use it again. I mean it just sat there in the driveway for months so yeah. Ok you're gonna have to tell me where to go because I've been to America once before when we were here with you." He did know to get to _one_ place though.

"Haha ok." She agreed.

While they were driving, she took his right hand and gave him directions and they arrived at the small racetrack.

**I think Lilly says "Awww" too much.**


	18. Chapter 18: YAY! Another Date!

**Second date! Second date! Second Date! **

Lilly and Jet held hands as they passed through the gate and found their seats high int the wooden bleachers. They waited for the race to start and had a random conversation.

"So you got your license...how did I not know that?" Lilly said.

"Nobody knew, but it wasn't that important. I got it almost 8 years ago."

"I got mine when I was 15."

"I had to retake it when I was 22 because I hadn't driven in 3 years."

"As long as you renew yours here, you can drive even if it was 20 years ago." She laughed.

"How'd you get yours when you were 15?"

"In my first year of highschool I took a class on how to fix cars and stuff. They let me get mine early. That's how I know how to restore old cars. I even built a car from scratch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It took a really long time but I did it."

"G and I built the jet pack in a few months."

"I thought you built it yourself."

"I made my first one a few years before I joined the PSA."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah. It's in a case in my office."

"I think I restored my first car when I was 18 and it was an 84 Chevy Camero and my second was aaa..." She thought for a second. "A 1946 Ford Coupe."

"How long did it take?"

"Well I had to order 17 parts for the engine. That took a few months for each piece. I think the whole thing took about six months."

They finnished talking a few minutes later the National Anthem played. They sat down as the cars lined up. A man stepped out on the edge of the pits. "Gentlemen, start. Your. Engines!" The racers started up their cars and the pace car stsrted moving. After a whole lap of following the pace car, the pace car left into the field behind the pits and the card accelerated to full speed.

Jet had his arm around Lilly and she had her head in his shoulder. They were both sipping on Coke and watching closely. There were 75 laps for this race. There ended up being 9 cautions, and a full crash were they had to pull all the racers off the track. One guy bumped another during a caution and he got mad. Later in the race, he bumped him back, causing him to flip over the fence. Since he totaled his car, he couldn't race anymore. Angrily, he ran across the track approaching the stopped cars and tried to best the guy up that made him flip. (I actually went to a race when that happened.)

Afrer the race, the couple got back in the car.

"Sooo whaddya thiiiink?"

"It was pretty cool. I liked it way better than I thought I would. Aaand I liked being with you."

"Aww." She giggled.

"But there's one more place I want to go."

"Where?"

"You'll see." He answered. She started to think.

"_Oh no. Is he going to propose. I've heard of this so many times. I would marry him, but I don't think I'm ready. Maybe he's not. I mean, we've only been dating for about six months. That's not long enough. Right? Uhhg. Ok you know what? If he does, it ok. We love eachother. We're old enough. Oh my gosh! What would daddy say? Uhhg I haven't seen him in years! Oh cod help me." _

She smiled timidly at him. She put her flipper on his arm while he drove.

"Seriously, where are we going." She complained.

"Nowhere." He chuckled.

"GuuUUUUy!" She complained.

"No seriously. We're going nowhere." A few minutes later, the car came to a stop in the middle of a field. Jet was right. They were nowhere.

"Come on." He said hopping onto the hood of the car. She followed him and layed there beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They lied on the car and talked for what seemed like hours.

"When did you move to Club Penguin?" Lilly asked.

"Well I was born here and moved to Agona when I was five. Then when I was seven we moved back and I've been there ever since."

"I moved here a few months before I was hired at the PSA."

"Why did you move anyways?"

"I wanted to get away from the Militia and...Nick." She said awakwardly. Jet took her hand in his.

"Hey you know if you ever want to talk about anything you know I'm here right?"

"Yeah."

"Even if it's 2:00 in the morning, just call me and I'll be right over." She smiled. "So after you had Annabelle...did you finish school?" He asked.

"Kind of. The government let me go to college when I was 15 because of her. I studied music for 2 years, Harvard law for... the obvious, for a year, and automotives for another 2. For one year I studied mechanics and making weapons."

"So you went for 7 years."

"Six. I split mechanics and weaponry into half years, but was in campus for an extra 4 months."

"Where did you learn about like, chemicals and "doctoring" that you do?"

"That's pretty much all wits and reading a few books here and there. And being in the militia was a pretty big advantage."

"Oh."

"What did you go for?"

"Aerodynamics and mechanics. That's where I learned how to fix my jetpack and make them too."

"How long did you go?"

"3 years."

"So you never really told me very much about your childhood."

"Well when me and my siblings were younger my parents never really did bother to take care of us. They did sometimes, but every once in a while they just left us at the house alone. A few times they were gone for days. Like I said before when Melissa was born, they didn't come home for 3 days."

Lilly moved over so she could put her head on his shoulder, their flippers still intertwined. "Didn't you have to live with your uncle for a while."

"Yeah, when my parent went on a buisiness trip for two years which I seriously doubt was legit. He was alwas drunk."

"Was it hard having to take care of everyone."

"I don't know. We kind of helped eachother out, but they all 'nominated' me to be in charge. We were never in a lot of trouble with money or anything so I guess it wasn't that hard." Lilly rolled onto her side facing him.

"You're really responsible honey. I'm proud of you." She sighed sleepily with her eyes closed. He soon got sleepy too and they fell asleep on the hood of the car, underneath the twinkling stars.

**Dawwwww dey sho cuuute!**


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble With the Ladies

**Yayyy second date! I think I'm way to excited for this...**

Lilly and Guy woke up snuggled together on the hood of the car. They both turned over onto their backs and out their arms around each other. It was around 5:30 and the glow of the rising sun could be seen on the horizon.

"Lilly." Jet said shaking Lilly who was still half asleep.

"What?" She moaned.

"Look." He answered pointing to the horizon. She looked out at the now visible rising sun and smiled. Her teal blue eyes with gold flecks glistened in the light and Jet's darK brown eyes illuminated and black lines could be seen in them. Lilly sighed and snuggled up closer to him. It was cold enough that you could see their breath.

As the fog swirled around them, they watched the sun rise and fog eventually fade and turn into dew.

"Ready to go home Lil' bear?"

"Uhhh we have to go to work."

"Ew I know. Having a day off was so nice. I actually got to work out in the morning."

"Aww I missed that." Lilly joked. He chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

"C'mon we gotta get to work." He said getting off the hood of the car.

"You can just teleport that to the garage at my house."

"Ok." He said teleporting them to her igloo. They walked out and arrived at the Ski Village. All they saw were ten Nanobots chasing penguins everywhere.

"Holy. Heck." Lilly said staring at the scene in front of them. They ran through the commotion, dodging the penguins and Nanobots. As they entered the HQ they saw Gary on a computer typing frantically.

"G! G! What is this?" Lilly asked running up to him.

"They're nanobots." He said. "I'm trying to shut them down."

"I can do that with my nanoits." Lilly said.

"Don't we have to strap a device on them?" Jet pack chimed in.

"That was only because the Protobot was so big." She answered. "These guys are smaller so I don't need too. It'll take a day or two to reprogram them to do sch a bug task."

"Get programing...FAST!" Gary said. "Oh but first go check and make sure Bellykid hasn't escaped. Jet pack Guy, have Roo-..."

"ROOKIE!" Lilly shouted. "Go get him!"

"While you guys do that, I'm gonna see if Dot wants to get up and walking."

"Ok." They agreed together. Jet teleported to Protobot island and returned in no time. Lilly went into the room that held Bellykid's tube like the one Herbert kept the agents in. She was followed by Gary and Dot. BIG. MISTAKE.

"NO! GARY'S MINE! HE CAN **ONLY** BE MINE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bellykid5 shouted pounding the walls of the tube trying to get out. Lilly and Gary both dragged Dot out of the room.

"Uhhg how'd you get into such a good relationship with Jet?"

"Well, he actually loves me back and I don't try to kill his friends..." She said sarcastically.

Bellykid slumped against the side of the tube as sighed. "Whatever." She said miserably. "He'll never like me back." (You got that right girl!)

Lilly shrugged and walked out of the room and into the briefing room, where she saw Jet with one of the agents that was brought back from Protobot island. He had his hands on the table behind him and Ember was leaning on him. Kissing. Him.

Tears in her eyes, Lilly walked out of the room. Jet pushed Ember off him and saw Lilly just as she walked through the doors.

"Wait! Lilly!" He ran after her. "That wasn't me."

"Oh really?" She said with a shaky voice holding back tears. "'Cuz that sure looked like you." She turnes around and left.

"Really Ember?!" He shouted when he was out of the antechamber leading to the outside. "Have some respect!" He shouted, his voice angry and demanding as he walked to his office.

Ember ran out of the EPF, half afraid because she knows what Jet's like when he gets mad, and half because she wanted to find Lilly and tell her that SHE kissed HIM.

"LIIIIIILLYYYYYY!" She shouted as she ran in the direction of her. She finaly caught up to her and placed a flipper on her shoulder where she was then met by a punch in the face when Lilly turned around.

"Ow what was that for?!" She shouted rubbing her cheek.

"For kissing my boyfriend!" Lilly shouted back.

"I know I'm sorry but it wasn't him!"

"What?" She calmed down.

"I kissed HIM! He didn't want to kiss me. And just to let you know, after you left he told me to have some respect then he went to his office. I heard a clang. It was probably his jet pack being put down."

"So he'a not cheating on me?"

"No! Now go get your Jettie. Laddams forever!" She said putting her fist in the air. Lilly dashed into the HQ and into Jet pack's office. She found him passed out on the floor, his jet pack, still on.

**Gashp! What was that metal clank? Find out next chapter. Be ready amd pay attention because this story is going to get a little mind boggling!**


	20. Chapter 20:Hallucinations & Confessions

** You may already know this, but I changed the name of the last chapter...It's guide beautiful.**

Lilly jogged over and tried to wake him up. After about a minute he finally opened his eyes.

"Are you ok? What happened?" She questioned.

"I-it was a Nanobot...I think. All he did was knock me out then left." He answered gesturing to a robot-penguin shaped hole in the wall. "Wait. Did...did Ember tell you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She sighed. "It was her. Will you help me do some research on the Nanobots?"

Jet was in the computer room alone. He heard something behind him. When he turned around he saw a little girl lying on the ground, fire only on her necklace. It went out when She breathed.

"Melissa?" He asked standing up cautiously.

"Guy. Why didn't you save me?" She asked. Her voice was breathy, almost a whisper. "Guy save me." She breathed. He kneeled beside her and took her in his hands.

"It was you Guy."

"What?" He questioned confused beyond comprehension.

"You." Her face was pale and stained with blood. He looked and realized a cut running in the same spot where she was incised a few days ago when she died. It was bleeding heavily. "You were the person, Guy."

"Melissa what are you-? Wha-?" He stammered.

She didn't respond. She was dead. The blood from her cut surrounded the two siblings and spread on the floor at an almost unrealistic rate. It soon reached the wall they were kneeling by.

Lilly walked into the room. "Uhh, Jet?" She asked.

He looked up and she could see how confused he looked. "What are you doing in the floor?"

When he looked back down he saw he was holding nothing. Everything was gone.

"Nothing, nothing." He repeated. Lilly shrugged and left. Jet stood back up and stumbled to the desk he was working on, panting. He blinked hard a few times and thought for a second. Then, he went running into the Briefing room where Lilly was writing about the remote and other things in her notebook.

"Lilly! Lilly!" He said running up to her. He took her shoulders in a firm, strong grip. "I have to tell my parents about Melissa...NOW!"

"Then go!" She said putting her flippers on his arms.

"Teleport me there!" He shouted. She pulled out the remote and scanned him. She typed in the coordinated and he was gone.

Jet was in the streets of Agona. He pretty much knew his was around the area and was close enough to his house to run there. It was around 6:15 and Mr. And Mrs. Addams were almost done making dinner for the 4 kids that still lived in the house, excluding Melissa.

"Guy it's so good to see you!" His mother exclaimed.

"Hi mom." He said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Son!" His dad said shaking his hand. "What brings you here?"

"Well I have some...news...about Melissa." He said lowering his voice so the kids from ages 10 to 19 couldn't hear.

"Why don't you tell us in the living room?" Mrs. Addams said looking over Guy's shoulder into the basement where the younger kids were. The three penguins walked into the living room and sat down.

"Well there's not very much to say, but I'm sorry. I failed. I...broke my promise."

"What?"

"What promise?" Mrs. Addams asked.

"And what do you mean you failed?" Mr. Addams got on the edge of his seat. Jet sighed.

"When I became an agent, I promised that I would protect my family members when they were in danger. Melissa was in danger. I failed..."

"So you're saying?" Mr. Addams asked.

"Melissa. She's dead." He answered ashamed. Mrs. Addams was silent for a moment.

"No." She whispered. She hugged Jet and cried. Mr. Addams sighed and tears welled up in his eyes.

Back at the HQ, Lilly was sitting in the room talking to Dot.

"Yeah so tonight he decided to tell his parents that Melissa died."

"I feel so bad for him." Dot said sadly.

"Oh my gosh! I told him I would be there when he told them." Lilly said worriedly.

"Teleport there!" Lilly got her spy phone and teleported to the last coordinates used. She found the signal where Jet's phone was and waited down the street from the house he was in.

"Jet why don't you stay for dinner." Mrs. Addams suggested after a few minutes. He agreed and Margaret called the kids in.

"Guy!" Ten year old Jamie said running up to him and giving you a hug.

"Hey." He said hugging her back.

"Mom told us about Lilly!" Eleven year old Drake teased. "Guy's got a girl-friend! Guy's got a girl-friend!" Jet gave him a noogie and fist bumped his 19 year old brother.

"Where's Brenna?" Jet asked.

"Oh she's in her room doing a project." Jared answered. "Christina is at a friend's house and John's at a basket basketball game with his friend.

"Brenna! Guy's here!" Mrs. Margaret Addams called.

"Coming!" A voice was heard from upstairs. She came downstairs and into the dining room. Little 13 year old Brenna came to the table and pushed her "nerdy" looking glasses up her face.

"Hi Guy. Haha that rhymed! Oh tell Gary I said hi!"

"Gary?"

"I'm kind of a fan! He's so smart and sciency!"

Jet laughed. "I'll tell him then!"

"Yay!" Brenna exclaimed sitting in her seat. The family finished up their dinner and sat on the back porch while Drake, Brenna, and Jamie went to bed for school. While Mr. and Mrs. Addams put the kids in bed, Jared and Guy talked for a bit.

"So how are things going with Lilly?"

"Pretty good. Though we just had a little 'incident.'" Jet quoted.

"What happened?"

"At the agency there's like a bunch if girls that like me and earlier one came up from behind me and kissed me and Lilly saw."

"Uhhg. How did things work out?"

"The girl that kissed me told Lil' what really happened."

"Oh well that's good."

"Yeah. I love her so much. She's caring, and sweet, she's adorable and funny. She's saved my life before and I've saved her's." He chuckled. "She's always there for me, she helps me with anything and everything, she's beautiful. She's...my world."

"Would you marry her?" Jared asked solemnly.

"I've been thinking about it." He said slipping a box out of his pocket. It held a beautiful silver diamond ring. (For penguins they're like...bracelets...Idk.) "I don't know when I'm gonna ask her though. I just know how."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." Jet pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed him the picture of them at the race.

"You guys make a cute couple." Jared laghed. "And that's coming from a boy."

**Gooooooooooooo Jet!**


	21. Chapter 21: It's You

**Ok now that were past that, let's get into the more...creepyish...part of Protobot Perpetrator. Pweesh review.**

**Drifted Daisy: Why are you keeping your mouth shut. D: Me like hearing from you.**

Jet stepped out of the house and saw a piece of newspaper on the sidewalk. He looked at it and saw it was blood spattered. Confused, he picked it up. As taking a closer look at it he noticed that the Typographic River of the different columns lined up and formed that shape of Melissa's necklace.

Once he realized this, the newpaper started on fire. He dropped it to avoid getting burned, but when he looked up, the townwas on fire as well. He looked around worriedly, the heard someone calling him. It was Lilly.

"Guy!" She was running up to him and she hugged him when she got there.

"Lilly, I'm so glad you're here." He said in a low, scratchy voice returning the hug.

"I said that I'd be there when you told them." She said hugging him tighter. "How did it go?"

"I don't know. They were definetly sad, but I don't know how my brothers and sisters are going to take it."

"Did you have to tell them too?"

"No. I think they're gonna tell them."

"Let's be honest here. I don't have the words to make you feel better anymore, but I have the arms to give you a hug, and ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about and a heart that's dying to see you smile again. I'm here for you baby."

"Thank you honey." He sighed putting his head next to hers on her shoulder. They teleported back to the HQ for the last hour of the workday. After more research, all the agents went home.

Jet opened the door to his igloo. The light from outside shone through the door, lighting the way to the bedroom. He took off his jet pack, blazer, and tie, not bothering to change into something more comfortable, he plopped into bed and fell asleep almost instanty.

While he slept, he got hotter, had a few hot flashes. His face felt like it was burning up. He tossed and turned in his sleep abd woke up on his back, inclined from the pillows underneath his shoulders. When he looked down, his shirt was red and his hands were redder than usual. He rubbed one over the other. They were wet.

Guy got up and went into the bathroom. He took off his stained shirt and pulled on a pair of shorts. He turned on the water and started washing when he realized it was blood. He looked and saw it was all over him and decided to get in the shower. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't come off. When he got out and got dressed a figure appeared in the doorframe.

"Guy." A girl's voice said.

"Ummm...Lilly?" The figure stepped forward, smiling.

"No. Guy it's you."

"What's me?"

"My perpetrator."

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"That's my blood." She said pointing to him. "You have my blood on your hands. It's you."

Jet jerked in his bed and sat up, breathing heavily. "Oh my god." He panted. "Lilly." He pulled the covers off of himself and ran out the door. He ran down the small dirt paths named with numbers that connected the igloos. He ran from "street" 12 to the last path, number 30. He looked for 3019 and used the key Lilly gave him to get in.

"LILLY!" He shouted scuttling through the house. "LILLY!" He grabbed her and shook her from her sleep. She screamed, but before she could punch, he grabbed her wrists.

"Oh my god Lilly I don't know what's wrong with me!" He said walking to the small sofa that was adjacent to the corner of the room. Lilly pulled on an oversized sweatshirt that went all the way to her feet and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked finishing up a yawn.

"I keep _seeing_ Melissa and fires, and blood, like...HALLUCINATIONS."

"What?!" She asked, shocked. "What's happening, like what exactly are you seeing?"

"I just had one a few minutes ago. I felt really hot and when I woke up, I was covered in blood and I tried washing it off, but it didn't come off. Then Melissa appeared and told me that her blood is on my hands." He placed his head in his hands and cried. "I don't know what's happening."

"We'll figure it out honey." She said rubbing his back. "It'll be ok...Come here." She said talking his shoulder making him sit up straight. Lilly used her flipper to wipe a tear fron his cheek. She then kissed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Get some sleep honey. It's 3:30." She remarked.

"Can I stay here?" He asked, worried that he would have another hallucination alone.

"Sure honey." She said kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be back in a second. Go ahead and get in bed." She said walking out of the room. She opened her notebook and wrote down what happened to Jet and matched it up with hallucinations from before. She closed it a few minutes later and walked back into the bedroom. Guy lay there either already asleep or just about to. She got in next to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, put an arm around him, and fell back asleep.

They woke up the next morning, shifted around in the bed. Lilly's head was on top of Guy's chest and her hand was holding his shoulder. He had his arm on her back and his other behind his head.

"You ok honey?" She asked when they woke up more.

"Yeah. Nothing happened again so I guess I had nothing to worry about."

She smiled and got out of bed, while he went home to get into his suit and to get his jet pack and they met later at work.

**You peeps with the dirty minds... e_e *insert I'm watching you meme face* Also, Yayyy I'm so excited because mah mommah let me dye my hair brownnnnnnnnnn! C:**


	22. Chapter 22: Dad?

**DD (Drifted Daisy) Can I call you DD. Anyways...yeah sorry. I wrote that chapter several months ago actually accept I add authors notes, so I didn't know you were so sad about that stuff. Sorry in Advance incase there's anothrr chapter like that! ;D **

The agents were in the HQ. High noon. Lilly was working her hardest on figuring out why the Nanobots were there and how, finding out how to power them down for good, and how many there were. She was completely stressed. More than Jet pack Guy. Sge couldn't take it anymore. She began to think too hard about the possibility that the Nanoits could go rouge and they'd have to defeat the estimated 30 Nanobots by hand.

She blinked hard a few times. The stress was getting to her. Jet had been watching her, knowing that she was stressed beyond belief. He watched as she put her hand on her forehead and sighed painfully. Thoughts bombarded her mind and she gasped and sat up straighter.

Jet sighed, stood up, ad walked over to her.

"Why don't you take a break from this "big book of paranoia and stress" now and come sit with me in my office?" He commented taking her wrists to pull her hands away from her writing.

"No I- I'm fine." She answered pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I just need o figure this out, that's all." Jet lightly wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Lilly." A voice said. "Lilly there's a man here to see you." G said. She turned around and saw a police officer from America. Leaving the arms of Guy, she walked over to him.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Well, it's about your father." He answered. "We _do_ know that he abused you when you were a kid."

"He did?" Jet asked.

"Just the last year he was around."

"Anyways." The policeman continued. "We were doing some research and found out that it wasn't necessarily him. You see, we found out that there was some kind of control on him only when he drank. Here are some documents of the data. We hope you find them useful in your research." He said handing her an inch wide folder and turning to walk away.

"You didn't finish?"

"Well we can only take our research so far. Then, it has to be turned over to a scientific research department or, you. You went to college." He left the HQ. Lilly walked back to Jet and they heard a high pitched whooshing sound. Jet pack pulled Lilly out of the way, causing her to drop the papers. They looked at the wall and saw an arrow. Wrapped around it was a piece of paper that read:

_I will get your leader and leaders in the future. Watch your back. I did this. I knew Lottie was a lie. You killed my father, I turned yours away. I will have no mercy on you. Pray Cod accepts you._

"What is that about?" Jet asked gesturing to the paper.

"I don't know." She said. "But I have a feeling it has to do with someone I met years ago."

"What?"

"When my mom died, my sister was supposedly alive."

"The one that got kidnapped with her?"

"Yeah. Lottie. Well we all thought she was dead, but she was...and wasn't. Anyways, I met this guy and found out that she was just a xerox of the real Lottie. She was created by a machine, I destroyed the machine and she disappeared."

"And that has to do with this situation how?"

"Maybe he had something to do with my dad being mind controlled. The letter did say something about Lottie AND turning my dad from me."

"How could he mind control him?" Jet asked confused.

"I'll have to find out through research later. It's possible that he could have hacked the code for the nanoits, but I don't know how he was able to be recognized by the core system of the nanoits and be let in. When I created them I specifically made them ONLY to be transmitted through my computer and remote. If I wanted to use something else, I would have to enter a 78 character code and 3 other 17 character codes JUST to get through to the first data-."

"Woah Lilly." Jet stopped her. "I barely understood half of what you said. All I know is that he may have accesed the nanoits and somehow guessed a million codes."

"I'm not sure right now, Jet. Our main priority is getting these Nanobots under control." She said. Sighing, she looked down.

"Don't worry about that man right now honey." Jet pack Guy stated caressing her cheek. "It's irrelevant to the situation and I don't want you getting stressed."

"To late for that." She mumbled. He grabbed her wrists and placed them on his sides making her hug him. He placed his head on hers.

"I love you hun. We'll figure this out." She hugged him tighter and buried her face into his chest like she always does, worried that there could be a problem with the nanoits. A MAJOR problem. They both heard someone clearing their throat and turned around. It was another American police officer and he wasn't alone.

A man standing about 6 feet tall with shaggy brown hair and a beard and mustache stood next to him. He was dressed in orange and his hands were cuffed to his waist. His brown eyes twinkling with sorrow and guilt, even a little bit of love.

"Dad?" Lilly asked. He could barely recognize her. While the man uncuffed him, he pondered about who was standing in front of him.

"Rosie?" He asked, his voice breathy. She smiled, reminiscing moments of her childhood. "Oh my god it really is you." He hugged her. "I'd know them big blue eyes anywhere." He spoke with a shaky voice, tearing up.

"I missed you." She squeaked. They stopped hugging and looked at each other.

"Oh. Dad, this is...My boyfriend." She said hesitantly. Her dad had always been against boyfriends, but Lilly was 21 now. It should be fine.

"Hi." Mr. Aldean said shaking Jet Pack Guy's hand. "The name's Bill."

"Guy." He answered back. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Sir, you have 5 minutes." The police officer said.

Lilly asked over to them. "Dad, all this time I had no idea what you were." There was sadness in her voice. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"I'm not sure-"

"I didn't have to wait ten years to see you!" She said getting angry at no joke on general. (Oh no. Things don't turn out good when she gets mad.)

"I don't even know where I was.

"I CALLED YOU. I CALLED THE NUMBER YOU FIND ME TO!"

"I never-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?!"

"Because we didn't want him to ma'am." The police officer said eyeing her. "Sir your time is up. You'll see her again when you get out of prison in 3 years."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...wait." Guy whispered to Bill. "Do your get visitor's time?"

"Yeah. Two minutes a year."

"Ok thanks." They spoke so Lilly couldn't hear. While Mr. Aldean walked away, Jet shot something at him that stuck to his back.

"Bye dad!" Lilly called tearing up. "See you in three years!" She covered her face with her flippers and leaned on Jet, crying.

**JET?! WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY DAD?!**


	23. Chapter 23: WooAAH We're Halfway There!

**Mr. Aldean has made an appearance! I wonder what Jet wanted to ask him. OuO**

Lilly was almost done figuring out how to stop the Nanobots. They would be a lot easier to destroy than the Protobot, but harder at the same time.

"Hey Milli?" Lilly started her question. "Did you find any remains of my device when you were cleaning up?"

"Nah that thing was scrapped." She answered.

"Hmmm." She said tapping her pen on her chin.

Meanwhile...

Jet was in the tiny breakroom. It held only a 4 seater table, a coffe machine, a mini fridge, and a stand with a microwave. He was making a pot of coffee, exausted from a long day. The drink was almost done trickling into the glass pot below when it started turning a dark red color.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes thinking that everything was getting to him. The minibots, the whole thing with Lilly's dad, asking for the blessing, the funeral, he needed a break. Still, the coffee was red. He picked it up and looked at it closer, holding it inches from his face. Suddenly, it shattered. The red liquid spilled all over him as he fell onto the floor, the glass, cutting him.

"MELISSAAAA!" He shouted. He didn't make himself shout, it just sorta came out. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the blood had turned back to coffee. With a sigh of relief, he put his hand on his forehead. He felt something. When he looked at his flipper, he saw blood. This time it was real blood.

"AHH!" He shouted scooching backwards avoiding nothing, and accidentally bumping the table. Lilly heard the banging and shouting and ran in.

"Guy!" She said going over to him and kneeling beside him. She tried waking him up. He opened his eyes and sat up panting.

"Lilly. It was all over me!" He said sounding worried.

"What?"

"Melissa's blood. It's all over my face. See?" He said showing her the blood on his head and hand.

"Oh honey." She said sympathetically. "Why does this keep happening to you?" Her voice was now muffled from hugging him.

"Lilly, what's happening?" He asked.

"I don't- hey. Didn't you have hallucinations a few weeks ago?"

"Y-yeah I think so."

"Hm." She thought or a moment. "Let's get you cleaned up."

They got up and Lilly took his hand. They went into Lilly's office and she got a small first aid kit. Sitting in front of him, she wiped a few inches above above his eye where the cut was.

"Mmm its not bleeding very bad anymore." She said lightly rubbing around the incision. "Does hurt much?" She said getting up and walking to a small desk next to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

"No not really." He answered sighing. "Hey." He said quietly and calmly.

"Yeah?" Lilly said while she was putting the first aid kit away.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah honey." She said sitting down close in front of him. He took her hands and thought of the right way to say things.

"Well when I was at my parents, we were talking about a funeral...aaaand... Since you never had one for Annabelle, I suggested to my parents that we "combine" funerals and have one for Annabelle too." Lilly was now looking down. "What do you think sweetheart?" She leaned in and hugged him tightly, holding back tears. "Lilly?" All she did was nod. He could feel her crying lightly. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I can't think about her before she left without thinking about how she died."

_Imagining (This is when she's telling him what she imagines. And it's true. 99% anyways.)_

_Little Annie was standing in with her cousin. She was holding his arm and hiding behind him while he talked to another man._

_"Annie. Why don't you go play outside?" He asked. She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes and ran off. While she was outside he looked up and saw seven twinkling lights. She laughed happily and thought they were stars that she cold somehow see during the day. As she picked flowers, the lights grew bigger and brighter. She could hear a slight rumbling noise and thought it was thunder, but there were no clouds. Continuing her flower picking, the dots grew further apart and brighter and bigger. Soon, one was so close the could hear it clearly. Thirty seconds later it hit. A quarter from where she was. The heat, fire rushing at her. The blast from the bomb, killing her. Her dead body lay on the ground, catching fire._

"I think about all I could have done to have prevented it. I told her I wouldn't leave and I did. I'm a horrible mother." She said sobbing into him.

"Nooo baby. You're not." He comforted. After a few minutes, Lilly shook her head.

"You know what? It's over. I shouldn't even be worrying about it. I'm almost done with my research." She said getting up anf walking back to her workspace.

"Lilly!" G said. "Agents Eve, CC, and Ember have successfully, but slowly defeated 5 nanobots." (Nanobot, Minibot. Potato, Potahto.)

"Really? How?"

"The same way you did a few years ago. By using the elite puffles. But, like I said it took 4 agents and alot of time. There are much stronger and there are many more of them. I do believe we are still in quite a predicament."

"I'm almost done. I've made a gun that uses a strong enough "bullet" to penetrate metal. The bullets contain the nanoits programmed to power down electronical devices. So far I've been able to make 10 bullets and 2 guns. We need people with good aim. If every shot is made, it should lower the number of minibots to 15. Nkt all of them, but it'll be progress."

"What happens if a penguin gets shot?"

"Same as any other gun. They get dead!"

"Hmm...then we really do need agents with good aim." G called all the agents into the command room. "Agents. Who here has used a gun before...Hmm I see." He said as penguins raised their hands. "We need one othr agent to go out in the field."

"I'll do it!" Rookie suggested.

"NO!" Half the agents shouted.

"I think I have pretty good aim." Milli said. "But, all I've ever used was my grappling hook.

"Lilly, could you have her tey taking a few shots in your igloo? We don't have any place to shoot here."

"Yeah sure. We can go now."

"Great." G said as Lilly and Milli walked out the door.

**I'm off school. That's why I have this up so early. **


	24. Chapter 24: Getting Into Action

**PWhew chapter 21! It seems like just yesterday I was writing the previews. I already have this story, the next story, and like... A few scenes from others. Review and take the poll! **

Lilly was done assessing Agent M. on her firing skill. She rated a 89/100. Very good for a grappling hook user.

"So will I do?"

"Yeah." Lilly answered. "We'll head out once I can tell G that we're going. And I have to get the guns."

"Cool." They teleported back to the HQ.

"Ah, Agents. How did things go?" G asked when the two agents walked through the metal doors of the agency.

"Great. She got an 89." Milli smiled at the comment.

"I never thought I'd do so good." She exclaimed.

"We'll be heading out any minute, G."

"Ok guys. But, before you go, I have to warn you. With the few days that the Nanobots have been here, 40 penguins were injured and 12 hospitalized. It's a very dangerous task." G cautioned.

"Ok." The two girls said simultaneously.

Lilly was getting the guns ready while Milli was practicing her aim with her grappling hook.

"Hey." Jet said walking over to her from behind.

"Hi." She sighed turning around.

"You sure you want to so this?" He put his hands on her sides and she put her hands over his.

"Yeah. I have to... I have no choice." She flicked a piece of hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead where the piece of har had once fell.

"Be careful put there. I..don't want anything to happen to you." He thought about pulling out the ring then and there, but he still wanted to get the blessing from her father. He knew that would be special to her. She hugged him and sighed. He hugged her tighter.

"I'm so tired of this." She whispered. "Why couldn't it have ended with the Protobot?"

"Uhg I don't know honey. It'll be over soon."

"I hope so." She paused. "I gotta go babe. I'll see you later." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Be safe!" He called after her. She smiled to herself as she ran out the door, Milli trailing behind her.

The Nanobots crowded the plaza. They were holding penguins, punchin them, there were even a few injured or possibly dead penguins were laying around. Blood stained small spots in the snow.

"Who do we shoot?" Milli asked.

"Anyone who is strangling penguins."

"Got it." They both reloaded their guns and took some shots Milli missed one, but luckily she found the bullet and was able to reuse it. Lilly ran towards a robot. One popped out of nowhere, sticking its arm out, causing her to fall over after getting hit in the chest. She coughed and a little blood came out. Luckily it was just a cut in the back of her mouth. Milli went to help her up, the same robot punched her. Lilly eventually got up and shot the robot.

Another one saw her take the shot and attacked her. It strangled her from behind and started using the sharp metal edges on its hand to cut her face. She took her hand with the gun, wrapped it around her placing it underneath her elbow, and shot. It released its grip on her neck and she gasped.

"Lilly! You ok?"

"Yeah. I've still got a few bullets left."

"So do I."

They each took their last few shots and together, they took down 10 minibots. When they teleported back to the HQ and Lilly noticed a cut running from her eye to her neck and a few more on her chest. Milli had a few on her sides and several bruises. Jet came in the room.

"Lilly!" He said giving her a hug.

"Ow." She mumbled. He looked at her.

"Sorry hun."

"Hey, you ain't helping me like I help you." She said. He laughed. After Lilly was done fixing her cuts, Jet came in again. He found her...crying?

"Hey." He walked over and stood next to her. "Hey what's wrong?" He said putting a comforting arm aroud her.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine really." She said turning to him and crying.

"Come on babe. You can tell me. I'm your fian- boyfriend." He quickly corrected himself, luckily she didn't notice.

"I-I miss Annie." She said and went right back to crying.

"Shh sh sh sh." He tried to comfort her. "I'll be right back honey." He went into his office and picked something up.

"Now, I was gonna wait until the funeral for this, but I think now is a better time than ever." He pulled out a small box an opened it. (*girl squeals!*)

He pulled out a picture frame and a necklace. (Dang it!) Lilly looked at it. It was a picture of Annabelle. The corners were burnt and one was covered with a smaller picture that showed Lilly holding Annie a few weeks after she was born. Around the edge, there was a necklace that she always wore with her mother's name on it and the day she was born.

"Honey." She squeaked through her crying. "W-where did you get these?"

"I went back to America one night and found these in a burnt photo album. While I was there, someone that was in the militia recognized me and gave me the dog tags."

"You don't know how much this means to me." She said leaning on him and clutching the picture frame. "I love you so much." She hugged him.

"I love you too." He said back, kissing her on the head. "I hate seeing you down." She sighed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I just wanted to make you feel better." He smiled. Jet pack Guy went to his office later, and G walked in.

"Hey, Jet." He said.

"Hey." He said with a sigh.

"What's up with you?" He asked confused.

"Ahhhh I'm just thinkin'."

"About whaaaat...sorry, Dot's nosiness has rubbed of on me. So?"

"I...I'm gonna ask Lilly to marry me."

**BAHAHHAHAHAH! CLIFF HANGERRRR!**


	25. Chapter 25: What Is WRONG WITH YOU!

***Mocking voice.* Jet's gonna propose! Jet's gonna propose! I haven't slept in about 48 hours. The Lilly, is actually...pretty wide awake.**

"What?" G asked astonished.

"She means EVERYTHING to me. She's just...amazing. She's there for me, I'm there for her. She's kind, caring, loving, beautiful, thoughtful, smart, trustworthy-"

"Woah I get it." He said cutting him off.

"Sorry, I just can't wait."

"When are you gonna ask her?"

"I don't know. A few weeks. I definitely know how though."

"How?"

"I'm gonna surprise her. And I wrote a special...song about her. I'm gonna sing it to her some time before I propose." He said kind of embarrassed for revealing that he could sing.

"Awww...seriously? Dot has rubbed off on me."

"Yeah..."

"You can sing."

"Yeah..." He repeated. "A little."

"I wanna hear it!" He said mimicking Dot.

"Well you guys will probably be there when I propose."

"Yay!" G exlaimed.

"Don't tell anyone. The only guys that know are you and my brother."

"Ok I won't. Not even Dot."

"Great thanks."

"Oh by the way, you, Lilly, and Emver are going to take down the rest of the minibots. She made more bullets. The only problem is, there will be 5 left and they're getting stronger."

"Uhhg, does Ember have to come?"

"Yes. She's a fire ninja in training. It might come in useful...Why?" G questioned.

"She kissed me the other day."

"What? Why?"

"You know how the "fangirls" are."

"What did Lilly do? Was she mad? Did she know." (He's seruously sounding like Dot by the second.)

"Yeah she knows. She was mad at first, but Ember told her that she kissed me."

"Good. You guys should head out now."

Jet walked into the new office part of the EPF where the two other agents were waiting. Lilly handed him a gun and they left. As they neared the light house, seven metal penguins could be seen.

"Oh sh...crap!" Lilly said. "I left my remote. I need it. I'll run back. It'll take two seconds." She said. Within minutes she could be seen coming back. The two other agents walked closer to the scene, leaving Lilly sligtly behind.

When they got to the lighthouse, they could see that the snow was no longer white, but red and dead bodies littered the ground. A few of them had metal arrows in them with "beakers" on the end.

"Oh my god." Jet pack Guy mumbled. "LILLY!" she started jogging and neared them.

"What?" She asked no one in general, shocked at the scene in front of her. Ember looked terrified and deep in Jet's dark brown eyes, Lilly could see little fear as well. Herself was used to seeing bloody murder, but something about this stunned her.

"Let's get to work…fast. These guys are getting stronger." Lilly said.

"Uhmm Lilly?" Jet whispered. "I've never used this kind of gun before."

"Here." She said walking around behind him and propped the gun up. She showed him the different controls and he easily figured it out.

"Oh Jet." Ember said lustfully. "I don't know how to use mine. Show me." She acted like a damsel in distress though she knew how to use it. (LIAR! *throws pillow at computer screen.*

"Uhh no." He said. The agents went into action. Ember shot then Lilly then Ember again. Jet took a shot straight in the face of one of them and it shattered the glass. He ran towards another one and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Guy!" He heard coming from Lilly, but it was Melissa's voice. In reality she was telling him "good shot" but he was having another hallucination. When Lilly ran to the top of the light house he saw and heard:

"Guy! I'm leaving you now. You failed to keep me alive!" Angered, he ran up the stairs where Lilly was shooting from above. Ember was on the ground shooting and retieving missed bullets.

"Help me take them down! You've only taken one shot!" She shouted over the clanking metal. What he heard:

"You LIED TO ME JET!" In Melissa's voice. He got madder every time she spoke because she reminded him of his broken promise. He knew it wasn't her, but something in his mind and he wanted it to STOP. He ran at her and she grabbed his arms trying to prevent him from hurting her.

"Jet what are you doing?!" She screamed. He tried to punch her. Her arm slipped and he was able do. "Jet! What the hell?" (*Gasp* Lilly! Watch your language!) He took his gun and aimed it at her. "Guy?!"

"I KNOW I FAILED! STOP REMINDING ME, MELISSA!"

"I'm not Melissa!" She defended herself.

"SHUT UP! JUST, SHUT. UP." He said.

"JET SNAP OUT OF IT!" He aimed the gun at her chest and reloaded. "JET STOP!" He pulled the trigger three times.

*Slow mo. moment.*

She fell backwards, three bulletholes through her chest. Blood, spurting out from her, landing on the deck and some of it on the cover of his white shirt.

**JET WHAT THE BLEEPITY BLEEPY BLEEPER BLEEPIES IS WRONG WITH YOU?!...This story will end soon.**


	26. Chapter 26: I can't believe I DID THIS!

**Nooo Lilly! That's what you get for a slip of the tongue! JET WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?****! Review!**

(Still in slow motion)

Lilly was falling, blood pouring out of the holes in her chest, to the deck of the lighthouse. Jet showed no regrets in face as he held the smoking gun in the air, still aimed at her.

Before she reached the ground, beams of light came through the holes in her chest. Little lights that looked like stars, twinkled in the lights. Instead of falling down backwards, she was brought back to her feet. Instantly, she sprung on Jet and putting a needle in his back. He grew limp and fell to the ground, her landing on top of him. She got up and teleported the three of them back to the EPF.

Tears in her eyes, she and Ember dragged Jet into the HQ's infirmary.

"Hey, what happened to him?" The doctor asked.

"I tranquilized him. I just brought him here so when he wakes up, he'll be in a safe place incase something happens."

"Ok, but why did you do that?"

"I-...something happned to him. She couldn't control what he was doing. Don't worry about that though. I can figure it out."

"Ok..." The doctor responded doubtfully.

"Just send him to his office when he's good to go." Lilly said leavin the room.

She dried her tears on the way to her office where she was met by Ember.

"Woah Lilly! I saw what happened at the lighthouse...WHAT THE HECK?!"

"It was the nanotech."

"The nano what now?"

She took off ger shirt to examen the spots where the bullets had once hit her.

"Do you think the nanoits inside the bullets saved you?"

"I never programmed those specific one to do that. It's like they're getting minds of their own." She said putting her shirt back on. "It's possible that they recognized me as their creator and saved me or something."

"How could they have recognized you though?"

"DNA code." She sighed painfully. "There's so much I don't know. The letter, my dad, my sister, there's definetly something wrong with Jet, how the nanoits saved me...UHHG it's so stressful." She plopped her head on her desk. Just then, the doctor peeped his head through the doorway.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Nothing was wrong with Agent Jet pack Guy. He's back in his office now."

"Thank you doc." Lilly reaponded. He nodded and walked away.

"So what are you gonna do about him."

"I have and idea of what happened to him. I don't know why, I don't know how, but I have an idea. I need a blood sample." She jumped from her chair and got a small syringe out of a supply cabinet and left. She walkd down the halls of the HQ while Ember filled in G on everything that happened. Lilly appeared in the door frame of Jet's office.

"Oh my god Lilly!" He said getting up and walking to her. "I'm so sorry." He embraced her in a hug and let her go, looking at her.

"I'm fine honey." She said.

"You aren't even bleeding?"

"It's like it never even happened." She said lifting up her shirt to show him there was nothing there. (Yeesh! She's not flashing him it's just like..her stomach part.)

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure yet. There's so much I don't know yet." She said giving him another hug. This time she took blood from the back of his neck.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"Nothing, Guy. It's ok." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Wait, Lilly?" He tried to stop her from leaving. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't kn-"

"What's wrong with me?!" He raised his voice.

"I HAVE to find out." She said then sighed. "It's gonna be ok honey." She said staring deep into his eyes and getting lost in them. "I love you. Everything's gonna be fine." She kissed him and left with the blood sample.

Later, in her office, she dripped a bit of blood on a tray hooked up to the computer. Different codes showed on the screen and Lilly quickly started analysing the data she had recieved. Sfter a few hours of constany sciency smart stuff, she found her guess was in fact correct.

"Hey, Guy can you come here? I'm in my office." She said through the intercom.

"Sure, hun. On my way." He walked through the agency while rubbing a spot on the back of his neck that had been sore for the past few weeks. Probably since one of the last times they came back from Protobot Island.

"Hey, whatcha need?" He asked leaning over her in her chair and putting his hands on the desk in front of her. He gave her a quick kiss on the head while she wrote down a few last things.

"Have you had any random cuts or anything?" She asked.

"Mmm..yeah now that you mention it I've had this sore spot on my neck. It used to be a cut." She stood up and looked at it. It was redder than normal and there was a scar.

"You were posioned again." She said jotting down some notes.

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure. That I'm still trying to figure out."

"Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know." She thought for a second. "I can find out" She said suddenly jumping up an walking around her desk to a table behind Jet. She punched in some numbers and a video stream appeared on the screen. It was Jet in his office.

"You hacked the cameras?"

"Nope. It's the nanotech. They can see certain things. They must know that I had targeted the Protobot and knew these guys were no good either and recorded them. They're smarter than you'd think...way smarter."

They watched the day Jet pack Guy was attacked in his office. When he tried to defend himself, the minibot's hand came off and knocked him out. The roboy proceeded to cutting the back if Jet's neck slightly and pouring a small flask of liquid on it before crashing through the wall and leaving.

Lilly entered the scene and that's when the nanoits powered down.

"Sooo... I was poisoned by a nanobot..." Jet clarified.

"Mmhmm. I just don't know what they used or why they did it and how they got you to hallucinate about Melissa. It could be the poison connecting to the activity of the brain and briging main traumatic expirences to life and making them into nightmares almost."

"When can you figure it out? Can I die from this?"

"I don't know. A few more hours of research should do the trick. And I don't think so. It's been in you too long to be fatal."

She looked up at him. He looked worried. She put one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder, standing at his side. "It's gonna be ok honey." She kissed him on the cheek. He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know."

"I'm worried about you."

"How?"

"I don't want you to have another hallucination alone. You even had one when you were in public this time. The poison is working deeper into you."

"I'll tell you what. I'll sleep on the couch in the corner of your bedroom, just incase. Would that make you feel better?" She nodded.

**Good news: Jet didn't murder Lilly. Bad news: He's going crazy.**


	27. Chapter 27: Recreation

**I was thinking bout how the rest of this story was gonna go and when I was reading the two sneak previews I realized...We still have a lot of ground to cover.**

Jet was in Lilly's office while she did more research. She was trying her hardest to figure out what they had used to poison him. Whatever it was, it messed with his brain and that was NOT good.

"Hey baby. Have you had any bad headaches lately?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Mostly at night."

"Ok..." She signed heavily. "I just can't figure it out."

"Why don't your work on something else for a while? Maybe you just need a break."

"Alright...why don't I try to figure out what went on with my dad."

"Ok hun." He said placing his hands on here shoulders and giving them a tight squeeze. "I have to go to my office for a minute. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok." She pulled out the attack of others the cop had given her a few days ago.

He asked down the halls of the EPF. It was getting late, around 10:00. Most of the lights on the hallways were dimmed to save money of the electric bill when most of the agents weren't there. He turned the key into his office and enters, flicking the lights on. He wanted over to his desk and turned on the computer. Firing up a program, he plugged in a small metal square connected with an adapter. A blinking dot appeared on a map and he used the mouse to click on it. Coordinates appeared on the screen as well as an address and a name.

"Rockwell county prison." He muttered to himself. On his spy phone, he wrote that down and disconnected the cube from the computer. He walked back to Lilly's office to find her almost in tears. She was just about finished with her reaearch about her father.

"Woah..baby what's wrong?" He asked putting one hand on her back and the other on her hand that was rested on the desk she was standing by.

"I can't believe it...all this time I-"

"What?" He demanded.

"The last year my dad was ever around he would abuse us and stuff. He only seemed to do it when he drank which made some sense. But, what we didn't know is what made him abuse us wasn't him."

"I don't understand."

"Someone was giving him mind control. Whoever did it could only control him when he drank because he wasn't in full control of his brain. Now I just want to know why..."

"Is there a way to figure it out?"

"No. At least not anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"I killed the guy who mind controlled my dad and "recreated" my sister."

"Its the same guy that created that xerox of Lottie?"

"Yup."

"I've gotta stop asking so many questions."

"You've gotta check yourself." They laughed a little as Lilly shut down her computers. She turned to him and smiled. He smirked and took her hand.

"I love you honey." She said.

"Love you too snuggle bear." He said softly and kissing her on her forehead.

"Wanna go home now?"

"Mmhmm." He hummed as he hugged her, slowly swaying side to side. They took the time to walk through the island to get to the igloos. Some of the trees were decorated with orange and purple lights for Halloween. Some little penguins in costumes were running around trying to scare each other. One of the older girls, probably in her 20's that was watching a younger, approached them.

"Hey! Blondy!" She said.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You were the one that hurt my uncle. You bombed the plaza!" (Uhhhg I thought peeps were over this!) Jet put his arm around her shoulder.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!" She said stepping closer.

"That was forever ago!"

"And I'm still mad!" She said punching her shoulder.

"Hey!" Jet said stepping forward. Male penguin approached.

"Hey Bree. Is this guy giving you trouble?" She smirked.

"Yes as a matter of fact he is." She said. He grabbed Jet's arm before he could think and punched him in the face.

"Keep your hands off my lady!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Guy defended himself.

"Hmm how do YOU like it." He said going over to Lilly and toying with her hair.

"HEY! I never even went near your girl!" He shouted angrily. He punched the man in the face then stomach. The man ran and shoved Lilly over, took Bree's hand, and left. "I'm sorry baby." Jet said hugging Lilly.

"It's fine." She mumbled.

"Man, I thought people would be over that." Jet said. They safely continued their way to Lilly's house. Jet quickly teleported to his igloo to change into a t-shirt and shorts and get a pillow and blanket. Lilly didn't have much money and only had a thin sheet on her bed. She never liked to talk about her lack of money because it embarassed her.

When he returned, she was already in her pajamas and was taking her hair out of a loose ponytail. He put his pillow by the arm of the small couch in the corner of Lilly's room, and the blanket next to it. He looked up and Lilly was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at him.

"What?" He asked chuckling.

"Come here." He said holding her arms out. He went over and she put her hands on his waist and he put his on her torso underneath her arms. She smiled and looked into his eyes. She rubber her flipper against his cheek then placed it on the back of his neck. He was smiling back at her and he pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

"I love you." He said in a low voice. "You don't know how much you mean to me. You're...everything to me. Do you know how loney I was before you?" She blushed and looked down.

"Mmmm get in bed you." She said giving him a little noogie. He chuckled and layed down on the couch.

**Dawww... So, you've been banished to the couch huh? **


	28. Chapter 28: County Prison

***Sigh* Jet's deep voice...I am so weird. They're so cute.**

Lilly lied down in her bed looking at Jet. She could only see the top of his head because the couch he was sleeping on was at the foot of her bed. She smiled once again. She couldn't help it. She loved him much and couldn't help but smile when she was around him. Lilly soon fell asleep.

It was 11:39 and Guy watched as his girl drifted to sleep an jumped ou of bed. He pulled on his suit and tie, leaving his jet pack behind. It was around 6:00 A.M. In America. Following the coordinates and using the codes Lilly had given him after he got the second chip for her, he took Lilly's remote and teleported to the prison.

Jet walked into the front doors of the jail and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello." She woman behind the desk smiled.

"Hey umm I'm here for a visit."

"Sure. For who?"

"Uhh Bill Aldean?" The woman took a minute to scroll through the computer.

"Yup right here. This is his only visit this year. Ya sure you wanna use it?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"It says on here that he wasn't in here for assault and battery or anything, but a frame and citizen arrest so you can talk to him in a visiting room instead of through glass."

"Ok cool."

"Just walk through those doors right there and go through security. We'll get hin for you."

Jet passed through security and sat down in a chair. A prison security man brought Mr. Aldean into the room where he sat down.

"Hey, Guy." He said.

"Hey, sooo there's something I needed to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well I've been dating Lilly for about a year now and I really think she's the one. She's smart, funny, beautiful." He chuckled nervously. "I wanna...spend the rest of my life with her. I came to ask for the blessing."

"She has written to me once or twice within the past few months. She keeps telling me about how great you are."

"Really?" He laughed.

"Yeah. You know, I think you're a great person...especially for her and I really appreciate the fact that you came to ask. You don't get that nowadays."

"Sooooo...that's a yes?"

"Sure is." He said smiling. Jet smiled bigger than he ever had before.

"Wow... I-I really can't wait." He said laughing. "Uhhg I can't wait." He put his hands on his head. They both laughed.

"Alright man." Mr. Aldean said getting up and giving Guy a slap hug. "Tell her I love and miss her."

"Sure thing." He said.

"Oh by the way I'm sorry about your sister."

"Ohh yeah. Lilly's really helped me through that. I'm really lucky to have her." Mr. Aldean smiled.

"Yes you are." They laughed.

"Time's up guys." The woman that was at the front desk said.

"See ya." Bill said hugging him again. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He said leaving. He quickly teleported back to Club Penguin and quietly entered Lilly's igloo. Thankfully, when he got back she was still alseep and he could sneek back into bed, but he had to be fast. She was planning on getting up to check on him at around midnight. He changed in the corner and was walking back when Lilly was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey honey." She said getting up.

"Uhh hi."

"Everything ok?" She hugged him, shivering.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just in the bathroom that's all." He could feel how much she was shaking while she held on to him. "Honey bear, you're freezing."

"Mmhmm." She squeaked. She shook harder and squeezed him tighter, buryong her face below his chest. She was too short to reach his chest. (Short people unite! I'm 4 foot 11...) He looked up and saw her thin sheet on her bed. He felt bad that it's all she had. It was 22 degrees outaide!

"Mmm my poor baby." He said picking her up and laying her on the couch next to him. He covered her in the comforter he had brought. She never woke up fully, and fell asleep quickly.

Lilly woke up smushed against Jet, still wedged between him and the back of the couch. She would have moved, but he smelled really good. Lilly's a wierdo. Anyways, a few minutes later, he woke up as well.

"Hey honey." He said.

"Hey." She said running her hand from his shoulder down to his chest.

"Warm?" He asked smirking, his eyes still closed. She giggled.

"Yes." She slid her hands around his sides and hugged him. He allowed her to slide up and kiss him on the cheek. He smiled when she did and he placed his flippers on her back. She felt all tingly. He did too, he couldn't wait to ask her to be his wife.

"Mmm what time is it?" She moaned sleepily. He sat up slightly to check the clock.

"10:47." He saud casually. "10:47!" Thay both said. They got up ad dressed quickly. Lilly giggled at Jet.

"What?" He asked. His tie was messed up. She walked over to him and fixed it, pulled him in for a kiss when she was done. He laughed.

"Let's go. We're late." He said teleporting them to the HQ. They ran in almost tripping over eachother.

"Sorry guys." Lilly started. "My alarm didn't go off."

"Then why is he late tooo...ewwwwwaughhh! Rookie said. "Anyways, Lilly. Gary needs you."

Lilly ran down the hall to the gadget room where Gary was.

"Hey. What do you need?"

"Do you have those last bullets?"

"Sure do." She said.

"There's only 3 bots left. BUT, they're stronger than the other ones. The bullets won't take them down. The metal is stronger than the others so you need to make the bullets, even stronger."

"Ok. I'll get to work."

Lilly ran to her office and typed things into her computer that would tranfser to the nanoits. She made them stronger and she was ready to go. She confirmed it with Gary and left.

**Haaha Rookie gets grossed out by mushyness. Let's see how many of you get this right.**

**Who in this story will say: "Will you marry me?"**

**A:Gary**

**B: Herbert**

**C: Jet pack Guy**

**D: Rookie**

**Leave your answer in a review. The winners will be announced in a later chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29:Kickin Butt: Lilly's Passtime

**Lilly, go kick some robot butt.**

**Midnight: Hahaha! "Hell naw!" That's what I said when I walked outside and saw snow. I AIN'T READY!**

Lilly ran through the doors of the HQ. She heard screams coming from the Stadium. She followed the paths and saw that there was a hole in the ice, and robots were shoving penguins into it. As she looked down, she saw penguins floating and pounding on the ice, some of them, still. Dead from suffication. The robots beeped and one continued shoving penguins into the water.

"Penguin. Execution." Another beeped. The last one scanned the area for intruders and kept other penguins from leaving. Lilly sprang into action. She only had 3 bullets and HAD to use them wisely. She tried to strangle the bot shoving the innocent penguins into the freezing water, but the one scanning the area wacked her in the face. It left her bleeding and it captured her.

She heard rumbling then a gust of wind. She closed her eyes when she felt the gust of wind and dust. When the smoke cleared, she looked up to see Jet pack Guy, smirking.

"Need some help?" He asked sarcastically taking the gun and shooting the robot that held her. When he did so, the others looked up and started attacking them. He reloaded the gun and pulled the trigger. It didn't pull.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know! It must be jammed somehow!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him, jumping over the short wall and behind the concessions stand, and into the bushes.

"Then we're takin' 'em down by hand." He said pulling out the small recreation of the device used to take down the Protobot. He handed one to Lilly.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I found the blueprints in your office and I gave them to G." She glared suspiciously at him.

"What?! I just saw 'em of your desk." They looked through the bushes at the robots. "Ready?" He asked.

"Heck yeah." She responded scanning both devices with the remote. They ran back to the scene where the robots were still scanning the area. They spotted them and rolled towards them. Guy ran towards the one going for Lilly while Lilly ran at the other. Jet grabbed the wrist of the robot and tried to press the device against its chest to power it down. The robot took Jet Pack's arm that held its own wrist and ripped it off of him. JPG clutched the little scratches through his jacket. Jet picked up a rock and threw it at the nanobot's face, shattering the glass so he couldn't see. Because of this, he was able to sneak over and power the robot down.

Meanwhile, Lilly was strangling the second robot and they both had fallen over. The robot was on top of her. She couldn't see it, but he could. The Minibot's blade on its hands was about to slit her throat. He had to be careful about how he went about this situation. One wrong move and he could cause the robot to cut her. He picked up the gun and threw it across the ice. The robot stopped wrestling with Lilly and looked got up and rolled across the ice to the gun, scanning it.

"What do we do?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Can you call the Flit?"

"Yeah." Guy pulled out the puffle whistle and selected the right octave for the yellow puffle. Lilly commanded the puffle to knock out the robot. After it did, she attached the device to the chest of the robot. It fully powered down. They looked at each other and smiled, pulling each other into a hug.

"Finally." Lilly breathed.

"I was getting really sick of robots." Jet responded. They teleported back to the HQ where they met up with all the other agents an told them what had happened.

Lilly got up to return the gun to her office. On her way there, she heard a loud crash and some commotion comming from the prison room. She ran there and saw that the doors had been pried open. Bellykid's cage had been unlocked and the glass was smashed. It had to be someone very strong with something very durable. The glass was supposed to be unbreakable. The chains that were wrapped around the cell were lying on the floor around the the tube. Public enemy number two was nowhere to be seen, but number one was standing right there, holding some more chains.

"Herbert?!" Lilly exclaimed. He looked over at her.

"Oh...Hi." He said casually.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I umm came to free Bellykid5. You know she was my henchman..er henchgirl. Once a henchman, always a henchman you know what I mean right?" He laughed. Lilly stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uhhh.." She stammered.

"Well I uhh gotta skid-addle."

"No no no no no." Lilly stopped him. She hit a button and a cage dropped on him.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed holding his nose. "Than thing hit my face!"

"Sorry. We don't normaly have XXL guests." She tauntes sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm Fllluffy!"

"Whatever." Lilly said uninterested. "Where's Bellykid?"

"I'm not telling you." He acted like a 4 year old ad he crossed his arms.

"Tell me." She demanded grabbing a tazer.

"Ok well this guy bribed her into "working" for him. She's probably halfway tk America by now. Basically she's just getting information for him about-" He stopped himself. "That's all you're getting." He lifted up the cage like he did in Operation: Waddle Squad and left through the back door he had smashed. Lilly let him get away. He's to idiotic to get too far away.

**Sooo listen up readers! I've been updating every two days accept for one time because I want to update on the 17th which is *drumrolllllll* JPG's birthday! Anyways, I've caught up to myself with my writing (I have through 28 finished.) I don't know how much longer the story is going to be, but I won't update as frequently. See ya! **


End file.
